Deal With It
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: Raven becomes Slade's Apprentice. Character Death. LeMoN. My 3rd fic ever and first multi chaptered so everyone needs to relax or don't read it.
1. Wherefore Art Thou a Titan? Apprentice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah and more useless BLAH! But this fic I do own so enjoy and don't forget to review when you're done!

"Titans GO!" Robin and the rest of the titans made there way into 1 of those warehouses where Slade is so obviously waiting for them.

"Hello Titans, so nice to see you all again. It's moments like these that a man such as myself lives for." Slade greeted them with his cool voice. "Don't you ever get tired of playing this game Slade?" Robin spat venemously. "Oh please Robin, I love leading you all on. It's quite amusing seeing all of you struggle." Slade chuckled to they're expense. "Laugh not villain, you shall not succeed in your evil deeds!" Starfire nearly blew Slade and the titans away with the force of her voice. "Dude just give up, we're sick and tired of chasing you around all the time!" BB knocked Starfire down by waving his arms madly in the air. "Oops Sorry Star. Hehe..he." BB apologized. "Dear titans, you will just never grow up will you? Very well, droids, dispose of them." Slade raised a fist and Slade-look-likes came pouring out all around the titans.

Robin quickly leaped up over a droid and aimed a kick at Slade, but Slade blocked it easily. "Believe it or not Robin, I'm not here for you." Slade backed up as to doors slid open behind him. Just as Robin went to punch a whole in Slade's jaw, he caught nothing but steel. With a cry of surging pain Robin staggered back holding his fist tenderly as he felt his bone grow loose. Raven heard this and smashing a droid back with her power floated over to Robin and quickly healed his broken hand. "Try being more careful Robin." Raven whispered lightly and floated back over to a group of droids.

Two or three droids came smoking past Robin being hit by Starfire's righteous fury. A sonic blast launched by none other than Cyborg knocked five droids out of the game. While Beast Boy rammed four into a wall. Raven floated overhead her eyes glowing white and her hands outstretched before her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven took out the rest of the droids with one sweep of her black magic. But just as soon as it seemed the titans had won, more droids came marching in on them. "Aww man, how many of these things does Slade have?" Cyborg complained. "Dude this is worse than 'Attack of the Mindless Freakers!'" Beast Boy again flailded his arms around this time in the form of a gorilla so that he could get rid of the group of droids closing in on him. Robin then sprang into action, punching and kicking each droid he could get his hands on. Starfire flew up and focused her eyes which now held that green glow to them, destroying droid after droid with her eye beams, ten times stronger then any laser.

But the team failed to notice that Raven had been thrown across the room landing in a heap on the cold hard ground and losing conciousness temporarily. One easy blow had taken Raven out, but this blow was one aimed at the srocress by Slade himself, who reappeared to get his target alone. Raven now lay in the shadows where Slade raised her up into his arms and carried her over to the room he had dissapeared into minutes before. Slade walked on and through various other doors, finally coming to a halt and laying Raven gently onto a bed. He walked out closing the door behind him and taking a seat in front of a large screen where he watched the titans do battle against his droids. He watched in slight disgust and waited for the them to finish the fight and realize that Raven was gone.

Robin had just fought off three droids with his bo staff. That was the last of the droids to be seen. "Good work team." Robin said in his 'almighty leader' tone. "We are victorious, how glorious!" Starfire rhymed not purposely. "Hey, where'd Rae go?" Cy noted. "Raven... RAVEN!" Robin looked around as if she would just come gliding out of nowhere. Raven slowly came to her senses still in tht desolate room away from the titans. Slade smirked under his mask pleased with they're reaction. "Run along little titans, you've lost." Slade turned the screen off. The titans could find no doors or passages leading to any other place in the warehouse, so they reluctantly left and ran a search all over the city and even at the tower just in case she had retreated from the battle at the cause of any injuries.

Raven arose from her bed and looked at her surroundings. "Where... where am I?" She questioned nobody but the walls on each side of her. The room was pleasent. It was bear aside form a large mirror hanging on one of the white walls. A wooden book case by the corner, filled with plenty of old novels to read. A tall fancy lamp leaning above the books illuminating a comfy little black sofa and small glass coffee table. The bed she was on was covered by clean blue sheets with at least two big comfy pillows and 4 more little ones pushed off to the side. Raven rubbed her eyes slowly almost expecting to find that she was in _her_ room back at the tower all along. However looking around again she noticed she was in fact in a strange room, one she hadn't seen before. Raven sat up and walked over to the door, to her surprise she found that is wasn't locked. She had already figured it out, and it angered her that Slade had taken her here where she was practically lost. She pushed the door open and saw Slade stand up from his seat. He turned to face her.

"Awake I see. You must want to know what it is you're doing here don't you Raven?" Slade questioned. "Yes, I do. So what do you want?" Raven gritted her teeth, noticably irritated. "Aggravated are we? I'll get to the point then." Slade smirked again under the confines of his mask.

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, this is infact a SladexRaven fic, because there aren't enough out there. And I think this is a cliffhanger am I right? Anyway, review now please! I'll keep writing and I'll also try to make it a little more interesting if possible.


	2. Just a Peek

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter. Thx to all my reviewers, I appreciate the support and help!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans cause if I did, this fic would be a season for the show, so that all the SladexRaven fans could watch and enjoy. Oh well...

"I've chosen you to be my new apprentice. It's really very simple. All you must do is listen and obey, and in exchange you will be rewarded." Slade informed.

"And do you really believe that I'll serve _you._ I've despised Terra for her betrayal and I continue to loath her with every drop of blood in me. Now you expect _me_, to work for _you_?" Raven said disbelievingly.

"I do not expect you to work _for_ me, but rather _with_ me." Slade stated quite firmly.

"As much as a nice little offer that is Slade, I'm really not interested." Raven replied sarcasticaly. "I will not allow you or anyone else to rip me apart from my friends. And I sure as hell won't stoop down to Terra's level." This time Raven hissed.

"That rock head. She was nothing but a distraction. She never really served any of my true purposes. What I have planned for you my dear Raven is far more important. And you will not be ripped apart from your friends, at least not literally." Slade continued casually. At this point an older man with gray hair slicked back wearing a white suit enters carrying a tray with coffee for Slade and Raven's favourite steamy tea.

"I trust that you will not try to escape, your attemps woud be futile. You might want to try meditating, or perhaps just resting, to help you regain energy for your first mission." Slade advised.

To this Raven was speechless. She knew what Slade was capable of, and anyone would have guessed he'd have the place heavily gaurded just in case she would try to escape. But she was also a little confused. Snapping back to reality if just for a moment, Raven quickly rushed back into her new room and turned as The older man entered the room, leaving her tea on the coffee table near her books.

"Miss, Master Wilson really is a 'unique' man for lack of better terms. Please try to relax he is a man of his word and he is not as vile as he may seem. Feel free to call for me if you are in need of assistance, I am Wintergreen." The butler scurried off back to work. Raven stood there a second spaced out. _'Master Wilson must be Slade' _she thought. She then reached for her tea tentatively, wondering if it might be poisoned. Somehow, the old man had made an impression, and if he had prepared this cup of tea, she could afford to drink it knowing she would still be standing afterwards.

Having finished her tea, Raven felt a little better, and took to meditating. She walked towards the bed and started to float crossing her legs. She began her usual mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

Back at titans tower the team was still distressed. Raven's sudden dissapearence was very hard to on everyone to say the least. Beast Boy was quite remembering what Terra had done to them because of Slade's influence, Cyborg found it hard to work on his baby when he knew Raven was probably in harm's way. Starfire was just quiter, but was busy making the 'pudding of sadness' because her friend was missing. And finally Robin, he was pacing in his room thinking over the situation. As he paced he kept muttering things under his breath. Any outsider would of thought him to be a little crazy for doing this. In his chants of "Slade" some might even think him to be homosexual.

At the warehouse district, Slade sat in his seat. He just sat there, thinking to himself and praising his brilliant new plan. But of course, Slade had been secretly harboring a little crush on Raven. He could not believe that he actually felt such pointless feeling for a titans of all people! He scowled himself for it.

_' Well she is very powerfull and she is quite beautifull...' _Slade nearly fell over at this. _' I mean, she's just a girl that I intend on using for my plan. Nothing more.' _Slade nodded his head trying to convince himself. He then sent in Wintergreen to give Raven her new uniform. As Wintergreen entered the room, Raven had still been meditating. So as the butler left closing the door again, Slade waited 2 minutes for Raven to change before entering the room himself to deliver orders. Raven realized that Wintergreen had placed her uniform on her bed, so she stopped her meditation and stripped herself of her cloak, boots and leotard. Just then, Slade opened the door to her room figuring she had gotten dressed. But what he saw was skin, skin, and more skin. His eye fell upon her ample breasts and luscious curves and the provocative undergarments she was wearing. His eye was just about as wide as a saucer. He turned briskly and left the room closing the door behind him again. Inside the room, Raven was in between being enraged and utterly shocked. While just outside her door Slade stood holding his head, with his eye closed getting graphic images of Raven. She had been wearing black lace boy shorts and a black low cut cami.

Shaking his head free of these images he tried desperately to control himself and his lower member which was very much aroused from a mere look at the sorceress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I just had to put this up immediately, because I was a little bored and inspiration struck me. Keep on reviewing people!


	3. Blue Roses

A/N: _' The are thoughts.' ' These are Raven's emotions speaking.'_ .

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Must I really repeat myself? Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Slade shook his head miserably he just could not believe that he had actually walked in on her while she was half naked. _' You know you liked what you saw. No point in denying it.' _Slade was blushing under his mask and when he came back to his senses he nearly smacked himself for thinking like that. He then turned to see a very mad Raven standing there, arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I--" Slade began but was cut off.

"I don't want to know. But please explain how this rag is a uniform." Raven pointed at her outfit which was made of black leather on one side, and orange-gold on the other. With silver knee pads and rist gaurds and a belt like the one she usually wears but with blue gems. She had on a micro mini skirt and a corset.

"I don't design these things. I just order them. Apparently, that's what any evil female apprentice wears." Slade crossed his arms too. _' That's one tight little outfit she's got on. I could just--' _Slade managed to stop the thought before he started yelling at himself appearing more phycotic than Raven already thinks he is.

"Now, I'll start you off easy my dear." Slade stated. The large screen came back on revealing Raven's destination.

"You must retrieve this..." A very defined peice of machinery that resembled a pistol appeared on the screen this time.

"What exactly is that, and why do you need it?" Raven asked.

"This is a very powerful 'Transonic Regulator'. It might prove useful sometime. Your goal is to get it. And please, try to avoid setting off any alarms while you are there. The titans should not get involved in this. As much as I'd love to get rid of them, It isn't quite the right time for that." Slade finished as the screen went blank.

Raven teleported to Wayne Enterprise. And then it hit her. _' I could always teleport back to the tower and get the titans on Slade.' _

_' You won't do that, because you realize you care for Slade and would be ruining your chances of being with him if you did.'_ Intelligence told her.

_' Yeah, you love Slade! Slade and Raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!' _

_'Cut it out! That would never happen.'_

_'Just go back there and tear him apart. Leave him in a pool of his own blood.' _Rage suggested

Raven ignored the voices of her annoying emotions in her head and managed to get into the building. Raven then saw a dim flash on her uniform and pressed a little button attached to it. She didn't expect to hear Slade's voice coming from it though.

"Down the left corridor you will find a staricase that will lead you to the room where the device is kept. You must get passed the gaurds and bring it to me as soon as you get it. Approach with stealth." Slade told her. Raven nodded and continued on. She spotted a guard outside, thinking quick, she removed a little disc from a pocket in her uniform and threw in the opposite direction of the room. Watching as the gaurd scrambled down the hall and toward the noise, she waited until he was near another door, to use her telekinesis. She raised the gaurd up and locked him into the little storage room. As she got closer to the room where the 'Transonic Regulator' is held she noticed two more gaurds coming forth. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She tried whispering as silently as she could and lifted the other two gaurds, now locking them into the little storage room where the other gaurd was.

"Well done Raven. Continue." Slade complimented and ordered. Again nodding Raven entered the room.

"There are hidden lasers across the floor. You will have to levitate above them. Watch out for cameras. If you spot any, be sure to block them off." Slade informed her. Raven did as she was told and glided forward seeing a camera in the far corner she took to pulling it out of the wall with her powers. She reached out for the contraption and once she had it held on tight preparing to leave. Gliding back out she noticed more gaurds, but before they could get close enough to see her, she flew up and through the ceiling and onto the roof in the form of a large black raven. From there she teleported back to Slade's quarters.

Walking up to Slade having arrived, she held out the 'Transonic Regulator', but found that Slade's one eye was focused on something else.

"Isn't it a pretty site Raven?" Slade asked her still gazing at her breasts. Raven layed the mechanism on the desk before Slade and he finally came back to reality.

"Ah yes, you've done very well my dear. You'll find your reward down that hallway." Slade pointed it out for her and shrugging she went that way. She came to a stop seeing a door that read "RAVEN". She looked at it curiously and opening the door she looked in and let out a slight gasp. She walked in to be greeted by dozens of blue roses, which are her favourite flowers. Going further in she found that the room was also painted dark blue and had various artifacts Raven remembered to have been collecting before she left Azarath. Wintergreen suddenly entered.

"This is your new room Miss Raven. Master Wilson requested me to inform you that, you may decorate it in anyway you see fit. You may also use the suana, that you will find is on the second floor, whenever you please." Wintergreen left Raven to look around and take in the scent of the many blue roses scattered around her new room.

"This is the sweetest thing..." Raven murmured lightly.

Slade looked over the gadget Raven had gotten him. _' She adores the room, I know she does. And soon, she will love me, just as much as I love her.' _That was the last thought deep in Slade's mind as he sat in his 'throne'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok so this is the chapter for tonight. Next one coming up tomorrow. But watch out because I'll probably be posting a little oneshot centered around Aftershock 1, the fight between Raven and Terra. But I assure you that there is a surprise planned for you all in it!


	4. Midnight Snack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... read, enjoy, review!

Slade finally realized that this new attraction to Raven was stirring up desire, but with it weakness. He would have to step up and prevent his damn crush on Raven from becoming something major. It could mean his downfall, and once was bad enough.

In the suana Raven layed comfortably enjoying the heat with only a skimpy towel to cover herself. With her eyes closed Raven was happily thinking about how sweet it was for Slade to fill her room up with her favourite blue roses. But she also thought about her futies as a titan. Slade is a villain and she is a hero, she must take any chance she gets to get rid of him. Then she thought about her communicator, whatever happened to it? Surely the titans would have found her by now, if it was still working that is. She grimaced visibly. She was so much happier when she could freely think of Slade without filtering her mind with justice and logic trying to pull her away from his side.

It darkened considerably outside and it was time for Raven to get some sleep. She stood from her position in the sauna and held the towel protectively around her form as she exited the room and power walked toward her room. Raven then found a silky blue basque and a matching chemise with lace up sides. She put them on quickly and got into bed.

Slade also went to bed just a few minutes after her. He took off his armor and muscle shirt. By doing this he revealed his braud shoulders, muscular arms and well toned abs that were hidden from the public and deprived of attention. He got into his bed and took to removing his mask. His spiked, silvery hair met the pillow. This new position reflecting relaxation upon his handsome features. His deep grey eye containing many secrets. His fine nose and thin lips. He wore an eye patch over his eye socket where an eye was missing. He fell asleep for about a half an hour. But thirst demanded he get up and drink before he died from dehydration. He groggily sat up and stuck the mask back onto his face. He then stumbled around reaching for the doorknob. Grasping it he staggered to the kitchen.

Unknown to him, Raven was also seeking a liquid to quench her thirst. She had already been there once after following Wintergreen so she found her way around. Raven lurched all the way there and seeing that it was dark tried to find the light switch. But Slade was doing so also. Slade felt the touch and forgot that Raven was even in the warehouse so he fell back startled. Raven was scared half to death, not having expected to find anyone in there, at that time, in the dark. She took a step forward and tripped over Slade's foot landing right on him. She tried to get up off him but a part of her chamise got stuck in Slade's mask forcing her way up. Where her breast were practically in Slade's face, if it wasn't for his masky.

Raven tugged on the fabric while Slade tried to sit up. She then used a minimal amount of energy to rip it out. It worked, but by doing so Slade's mask was also torn off. Raven could not see him because it was too dark to distinguish anything. But Slade heard the noice of his mask sliding away. Now his eye was wide open as Raven tried to get up herself so she could reach the light switch. But Slade attempted to rise again as well. This caused them both to fall over yet again. This time Slade falling on top of Raven. But he managed to put out an arm infront to avoid crushing her. Both fustrated, Slade growled quitely and Raven hissed something faintly. But Slade was starting to feel himself harden. Raven blushed as she felt it too and gradually Slade leant in and pressed his lips to hers. Raven gave in and kissed him back. Raven actually pushed her tongue out requesting access which was given almost instantly. With the heat rising between them, Slade passed his free hand over Raven's thigh slowly making his way higher.

That's when the light switch went on and Wintergreen stood there slightly amused at the sight. Quickly the two on the floor pulled apart and got on they're feet. Slade covered his face in a flash and took his mask from Wintergreen who held it out to him. Placing it back on his face Slade straightened up and Raven just stood awkwardly before grabbing two glasses and pouring some cool water into each. Wintergreen strode off once again, snickering to himself lightly. Slade turned away and drank his water hastily and walked off to his room. Raven blinked a few times, drank her water, turned the light off and left too. She got back into her bed licking her lips, althought not aware of it. She drifted back into dreamland where she was still on the kitchen floor with Slade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This chapter was a little shorter, but the next will probably longer, depending on how fast I can get my bloody homework done. But please, review and let me know what this was like. I wanted to take it slow, but I don't really have the whole thing actually planned so I'm just working off the top of my head here.


	5. Mishap

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans people!

After last night's event, both Slade and Raven were a little bit uncomfortable around each other. But Slade had another assignment for Raven, and he had to tell her what exactly it was that she had to do...

When Raven got out of bed she took a quick shower, using her lilac shampoo. Once she was done she rushed off to get dressed. She noticed her herbal tea on the coffee table in her room and sipped it. She even took 15 minutes for a quick meditation setion.

Slade waited for Raven to come down. He knew what it was he had to do. He had to make sure that Raven understood that there was nothing between them. As Raven arrived in uniform Slade found it quite hard. Because the sight was very distracting. He took two deep breaths and looked directly at Raven. Raven saw his eye glare at her all at once. She flinched at the intensity. Why would he be burning wholes in her face with his 1 eye? _He_ had kissed _her_ yesterday, and now he seemed as evil as ever. She ignored it and awaited orders.

Slade turned to the screen. "Screen on." The screen went on and showed Raven the location. It was a small building around the more secluded areas of Jump City. This time she had to get a floppy disc.

"You must gain access into this building and attain this diskette. There won't be any gaurds around to stop you. But there will be high-tec security systems that will warn security if you are seen." Slade used a particularly cold tone of voice with her. She was still a little confused but she nodded and left without a word. Raven teleported to the building which was infact quite small in size but decent none the less. She flew toward the back of the building and found a rusty door. Using her mantra she pulled the door right out with a faint squeak. She then glided in and looked around. Slade had been right, no gaurds present. Setting feet on the floor she walked on but she heard a strange sound. There weren't any gaurds, but there were droids. Slade hadn't known about they're presence. Raven shook it off and proceeded confident that she would be able to butcher these things with the slightest of effort. But she hadn't expected them to pull out spark darts. At first she didn't know what they were really. But when she was hit by one she understood and ried to cover herself with her dark sheild. It worked for a few minutes.

"What is going on?" Slade's voice asked her from the tiny flashing device on her uniform. "Were you spotted?"

"There are robots walking around here!" She hissed. "How could you miss them? There's like an army of them!" Raven held her sheild up tighter.

"They had never had any droids before. It was always run by the security systems. If you were spotted the motion detectors or cameras would instantly report you to the higher asylum." Slade sounded bewildered.

"Yeah well that's not the way things work anymore!" Raven's hold on the sheild slipped and she was shot with spark darts. She fell to her knees in agony. The pain was spreding all over her body. She couldn't take anymore. Slade tried to contact Raven again but he was met by static, loud and clear. He brought a fist down on his desk in anger. Raven clenched her fists.

"A-- azarath Me-me--trion Zin-thos!" An extensive amount of black energy flowed out of Raven. All the droids were dismantled. They fell apart in scraps. Raven was currently spread out with some of her force still crackling around her. She got up slowly but toppled over just a few steps ahead. Groaning she attempted to rise again but could not. So she started to crawl over to a glass case where the diskette was. Grabbing it she noticed more droids. Then she sent her soul self out and toward Slade's warehouse. The eminent Raven flew and dropped the diskette before Slade, and retreated to it's form that lay limp in the building. As Raven's soul self floated back into her human vessle, she noticed more droids approaching. They were very advanced. She couldn't take them all out.

Slade blinked and picked the diskette up. He put is in one of the drawers in his desk. Pressing a button a bunch of his own droids filed into the room. The screen flashed on and Slade pointed at it. The Slade-bots looked back at him.

"Get the girl. Make sure she is returned to me in one peice." The Slade-bots marched off. Slade tightened his fists glaring.

"If she is harmed, I will see to it that this whole city crumbles." Slade waited.

At the scene, Slade-bots stomped onward. Raven was beign mutilated slowly. One of the Slade-bots heaved Raven up and carried her out as the rest fought the opposing droids.

At the warehouse Slade was getting anxious. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to get into any complicating relationships. But when reflected on Raven beign dead. He was filled with grief. Immense anger and depression. It wasn't not good for him to be reacting this way. He shouldn't be feeling anything for an apprentice in the first place. He partitally blamed himself for this. He knew very well that he could never get involved with anyone on a perosnal level. And here he goes and feels her up on the kitchen floor! It wasn't bad enough that he actually locked lips with her, but just a few more minutes and he would have screwed her right then and there! And what would Wintergreen be thinking now. He must be laughing his head off. Seeing his long time master rubbing his apprentice in the kitchen. In the middle of the night. On the cold floor. In nothing but his Batman boxers! What the hell was going through head? He had never let anything like this happen before. Not with Terra and deffinitely not with Robin. So how could he let himself be found there, with _her_ in those conditions?

Most importantly, how was he supposed to keep up his evil villain image? If word got out about this _minor_ incident he would be made the official laughing stock of the entire city for who know how long!

However, all these thoughts fled him when the site of an unconscious Raven registered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I don't think Barman is Slade, but I couldn't resist, I just had to put the 'Batman boxers' part in! Review!


	6. Adieu

A/N:Thx for reviewing people! I love you guys. You're the reason I even started this fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans!

The Slade-bot handed Raven over to Slade. Slade looked down at her, his eye no longer cold but worried. He felt a pang of undescribable pain shoot through his heart. He held Raven close to his chest and brushed some of her silky hair out of her face. He got a look at her. She was absolutely stunning. Even when she was beat into unconsciousness by a group of droids she was still dazzling. Her ashen skin glowed giving her an exquisite aura. He brought her over to her bed and layed her down. Looking over any wounds he backed off as he saw Raven begin to float over the bed. She looked as if she was an angel who had been doing this forever. He sat down in the dark corner of the room. His eye not leaving her for a second. Making sure that she was safe. Nothing would ever harm her if he had anything to say about it. He watched as she stopped floating and started to wake up. He wouldn't be able to tell her he loves her. But he would make sure to watch her from the shadows and keep her away from harm. He stood from his seat and pushed open the door to exit the room as Raven was steadily waking. But again he felt a jolt of pain shoot through him as Raven uttered a simple word "Robin".

Slade had never really liked Robin, but now that it was _his_ name coming from _her_ lips, he shook with anger for a mere moment. Then he slumped. He watched the two birds grow closer this whole time and allowed it. It was his own fault. But then again, he knew that there was a perfectly good reason for which he never tried to seperate them. He realized that he and Raven could _never be_, so he looked back, Raven's eyes were still closed and she was groaning. He left his final blue rose; which he found was near one of her books, in her hand and left the room. His eye reflecting bitterness and hurt, exactly what he was feeling right now. It was a sign of his soul shattering as well as his heart, and he was helpless to prevent it. He closed the door behind him and missed Raven, who was clutching the rose in her hand tightly, small droplets of her blood staining the stem as she now murmered "Slade".

At Titans Tower, Robin was in Raven's room trying on one of her cloaks. For a second he thought he heard his name. Most likely through they're bond. He stopped and looked around to make sure. He then heard 'Slade' and his fists clenched automatically. Where was Raven and what was Slade doing to her? He would have to find her and bring her back to the team but most importantly to himself.

Raven looked at the rose. She could see some of her blood on it. She looked around the room wishing to see Slade standing somewhere there. But he wasn't. She figured he put the rose in her hand and left as she was healing herself. She stood up sitll a tad bit sore from her hassle earlier. She grasped the door knob still holding the rose and had a brief vision. She saw a swirl of emotions in her head. There was guilt, and jelousy. Sadness and love. She shook her head and was left with the image of Slade's mask in her mind. She blinked and opened the door.

Stepping out slowly she made her way down towards the monitoring room where Slade usually was, scanning and watching places to gather info. She went in and gazed at Slade who had his back to her.

"I'm glad you are finally awake. There's been a change of plans, you are free to rejoin your friends and return to being a Titan. They will be overjoyed to see you, especially Robin. As you will be thrilled to see _him_." Slade spat the last part out malignly. Raven detected a hint of envy in his voice. What or who did he envy? A look of confusion crossed her charming features at that. She took a step closer, the thorns of the rose digging into her palm.

"You... you _want_ me to leave?" Raven choked out fidgeting.

"I have no need for you to continue to remain here. I've made some changes to my plans and you will not be required." Slade turned fixing his piercing glare upon the vixen of his dreams.

"You really want me gone? But why?" Raven asked saddened.

"I already told you, I have no need for you. You are _nothing_ to me now." Slade tried in a more casual tone.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't." Raven hled the blue rose to her heart.

"I do. You should leave now, before I _make_ you." Slade turned his back on her once again.

Raven felt her eyes water slightly. Which hadn't happened since she last fought her father. She remembered that although Slade had helped bring him up, he had also helped put him away. She looked back at when he had been slammed into a rocky wall and she had watched in fear. Pleading for it to have been a silly nightmare. And now he was throwing her out? What had made him change his mind so easily. Why was he talking to her like that. Why did she even care?

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I do know that you don't mean a word of what you just said." Raven sniffled faintly. She looked even more shocked when she caught sight of the ends of Slade's bo staff shoot outward on either side of him. It was then that she realized that no matter if he meant it or not, he _did_ infact want her out. She however wouldn't let him do this. Dropping the blue rose she projected her soul self into Slade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok, like I stated in a previous chapter, this is all written as I go along. I don't have it planned or anything. So I just think of something, especially when listening to music, and just start typing. Oh well, review!


	7. The Price to Pay

A/N: Infinite thx to all my reviewers! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but perhaps I could get an apprentice and demand for them to be handed over to me... anyway Enjoy!

As Raven's soul self entered Slade memories were revisited. The army, a seemingly happy family, then an angry woman with a gun, to a hospitalized Slade. Raven did not understand it all completely but that didn't matter right now. With Raven within him, Slade was feeling calmer. More at peace. Slade fought the feeling at first, his natural instincts to reject her taking effect, but as seconds passed, he finally gave in. The memories he was having caused him to feel cold and indifferent. He dropped his bo staff and shut his eye. He slammed a hand onto the table, helping him keep his balance as he was beginning to feel lightheaded. Raven's human form was hovering over the ground cross legged. Her eyes shut as her soul layed inside Slade. If Rage could get a hold of her now, she could easily bring Slade to her mercy. The thought made Raven shiver, which caused Slade to shiver, which caused him to then fall back into his chair. A big comfy chair at least.

Raven soothed Slade a little. Her voice harmonious for the most part and slightly 'suggestive' from lack of control over emotions due to inner turmoil. Needless to say, her good intentions and demonic heritage, makes her both angelic and naughty all at once. Although _now_ was most likely the _wrong_ time to be seductive, her demon side takes affect on it's own. So she could not resist. She whispered affectionate words and _tempting_ words to him.

Just then, Raven's soul flew back out and landed gracefully within her human vessel. Her amethyst eyes fluttered open to view her surroundings and her man. She cautiously walked over to him. Poking him twice in the ribs out of curiosity, Slade's hand shot out and grasped her wrist pulling her into his lap.

"That wasn't very smart of you Raven. To enter my mind without my consent. You are my apprentice, you do only what I tell you to do. Pulling a stunt like that will cost you." Slade whispered in a menacing/hushed tone. Pulling both arms behind her back he kept them that way forcefully using only one of his own hands to do so. He snaked the his other arm around her shoulders and grabbed her neck with his free hand. He pulled her head slightly towards his so that her face was at an anlge. Slade leaned into her ear and blew a light breath into it through the slits in his mask. Raven flinched at the action and struggled to free her hands. Wiggling her elbows with her jaws pulled together she even tried moving her legs, but Slade's hand drifted down to her thigh and gripped firmly.

"You seem to be healthy. Your injuries are now completely healed I see." Slade brushed the back of his hand against her leg and outstretched to pull both legs closer to himself.

"Since you refuse to leave. You will just have to stay. But you will not be having it easy any longer. You must work harder." Slade insisted.

"You _will_ learn the meaning of _rough_ and you will _like_ it." Slade's tone was icily low and aggrivatingly provocative.

Releasing his grip on her legs and hands he thrust her out of his lap. Raven massaged her wrists which were red from the submission. Slade eyed her intensely. Raven didn't move, it was as if she had been frozen to the spot and would not budge. Slade's eye was set into a glare as he stood from his seat and shoved Raven into the nearest wall raising her up to eye level. With one arm at his side and the other gripping her colar he tilted his head forward, so that their faces were almost touching, the mask was the only thing preventing them from smooching.

"Your first training session is tomorrow. You will be prepared and punctual. Once I get my hands on you dear child, I assure you, you won't want me to stop." Slade's voice stimulated her. Raven's breath quickened silently as she was gasping. His voice was so cool and collected that every syllable was intoxicating. That tone just sparked excitement and anticipation in her.

"You're a big girl Raven, think you can handle a man?" Slade hissed. His movements alluring. Lust and love just fully took over Raven's mind, hooting and taunting Raven swaying her to blast Slade off and lock herself with him in her room with no possible escape. Her eyes clouded as she licked her lips and swallowed trying to block out her troublesome emotions.

"Go now Raven." Slade lowered her down to her feet seeing that she was obviously turned on. "You might need to rest for a while, you are looking paler than usual." Slade suggested in an amused tone.

Raven scolded, her eye twitching almost unoticeably. She adjusted her clothing and limped away to her quaters.

_' Talk about mood swings.' _She thought to herslef.

As she got in her room she closed the door and and rushed into the bathroom splashing her face with cool water. She remembered his words, and noticed how hot she was feeling. Whipping out a bucket she waited for it to fill up and dumped it over her head. Spitting some water out she again thought of his words. A few objects floated up encased in her black aura. They floated all around her. Getting out of her clothes she turned the shower on. Setting it at a cold tempurature she stepped in and let the water calm her down as best it could. She brought a hand through her hair in exasperation and let out a quite sigh. Tugging on the showerhead she pointed it directly in her face. After a few minutes of taming lust and love who kept flashing video edited footage of Slade, the key word being _edited_ Raven was ready to get out ofthe showerand _attempt_ to get some sleep. _Without_ dreams.

Slade was now sitting at his usual place, his lips curling upward slowly into a victorious smirk as he was thinking over Raven's reaction. He didn't even have to _try_ to attract her. It seemed as though she did that all herself. True he had been aiming to get rid of her. Plus that trip down memory lane was not exactly the most gratifying experience, but seeing her squirm under his touch was pleasurable enough for the time being. He could also train her so that she could deffend herself against the dangers she would face, and handle improv better. That way he would not spend all his time worrying for her well being and very life, nor would he have to push her away constantly, which by the way didn't quite work out anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So that's tonight's chapter, took me longer because of how busy I was. Sorry guys, review!


	8. Just Do It

A/N: Hey everybody. I have decided to up the story, rating wise. I'm gonna try to make Slade and Raven as realistic as possible as I do so. I don't want to make them seem too ooc by making them more intimate.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

The next morning, Raven woke up and had some of her tea.

"Miss Raven, Master Wilson requests your presence in the gym. I will lead you to him, when you are ready."Wintergreen stated. Raven recalled yesterday's events and shivered involuntarily.

Going back to her room she put on a pair of _low_ rise shorts, a white tank top and customized wristbands, blue in color with 'Raven' in black on both. She put on her sweat socks and white/blue g-Unit RBKs. Walking back to the kitchen she follwed Wintergreen to Slade's training area. As she arrived she looked around observing the many weights and what seemed to be weapons fit for ninjas. She noticed that the room was quite spacious and padded.

"Sir..." Wintergreen began. Slade turned to see his butler at the door with his girlfriend or what he likes to call 'apprentice'.

"Miss Raven is here Sir, you may begin the training." Wintergreen bowed halfway.

"Thank you Wintergreen." Slade said and Wintergreen walked off the way he came.

"Good morning Raven. Feeling well?" Slade asked.

"Good morning. I'm fine." Raven said in a bored monotone. She walked in his direction. Slade smirked under his mask.

"First, I will test your physical strength." Slade stated cooly.

"Lay there, and try lifting this weight. It shouldn't be too heavy." Slade ordered. Raven did as she was told and lifted the weight. It was actually quite light. Slade crossed his arms looking on and then stopped her after about 5 minutes.

"Enough. I'm already bored with this." Slade stated bluntly.

"Grab a bo staff." Slade pointed at his stash and Raven grabbed one with her powers. Pressing a button as she had seen Robin and Slade do before, both ends shot out. Without warning Slade attacked. He did not use any weapons but only his arms and legs. Raven stumbled back and tried swinging her bo staff at him. But he blocked caught it and twirled Raven around. Losing balance, Raven dropped the staff and landed on her back. Slade's boot at her neck keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Raven, you really must pay more attention to your opponent when in battle." Slade commented. Raven lunged up and landed a right hook to Slade's jaw. Slade's one eye was wide as he turned to look at Raven with a shocked look on his hidden face. Raven smirked and crossed her arms. Slade growled and grabbed Raven's arm pushing her down on her back again. Pulling out his bo staff now he pointed it at Raven's neck. Raven gulped sweat dropping from the predicament she was in. Slade pulled the staff back and then pulled Raven to her feet. Raven glared at him and walked over to a bench but Slade twirled her around again and aimed a kick which Raven bearly blocked. Performing a punch-kick combo, Raven was sent back out of breath. She got tired fast and could come up with only one solution: her magic. Saying her mantra under her breath she grabbed Slade and dropped him in the corner in a heap. Slade shot up and was about to knock some sense into Raven before Raven took out a cold water bottle and drank, spilling the liquid onto her _white_ shirt. Raven didn't even realize what she had done until she saw Slade's eye wide and on her chest. Looking down on herself she couldn't believe that she had actually done that to herself. Slade gawked because Raven was naked underneath. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and turned. Slade shook it off and walked back over to Raven.

"That was wise of you. You never cease to amaze me Raven." Slade grinned as Raven reddened.

"Well you're the excited one today huh Slade?" Raven pointed at Slade's member. Slade crossed his arms too.

"Not like you haven't done anything to arouse me." Slade hissed at her angrily.

"Doesn't mean you have to like it." Raven hissed back at him.

"Well, I am a male who is attracted to females, and _you_ are showing me most of what you've got." Slade argued.

"Really? You really do learn something new everyday. I honestly thought Robin was your type." Raven poked fun at him.

"Bet you would love to see Robin and I _together_ wouldn't you!" Slade gave Raven the 'You lose I win, too bad' look. Raven's face got redder. Just then Raven perked up, lust and love kicking in.

"You know Slade, I have to say, you really aren't as tough as I thought you were." Raven mocked him. Slade looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"You do not want me to get rough with you Raven. You are after all a _girl_." Slade shot back.

"I'm too much for you to handle Slade. Admit it, you are threatened by me." Raven mocked him again. Slade had finally had enough and was just about to show her until he thought of Wintergreen and the kitchen accident. Taking in a sharp breath, Slade walked away from Raven.

"If you think that your meaningless words will affect me, you are sadly mistaken." Slade tried to make his voice sound convincing.

"Since you are obviously unprepared to train, you may retreat back to your room. Be prepared tommorw, same time." Slade ordered her and left. Raven stood there mouth agape. She failed, and now she wouldn't be getting anything.

Raven sighed and went back to her room with a slight frown on her face. Going in her room she stripped and went into the bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain, Raven got in and washed herself off. She shampooed her hair and then conditioned. She used her favourite foam, and once done stepped back out. Raven then started drying her hair. As she was done she walked out and yawned laying back on her bed. Thinking of getting some more sleep.

"Hello again Raven. Never immagined you were one to sleep nude." Slade's cool voice called out to her. Shifting her gaze wildly around the room Raven sat up.

"Something bothering you my dear?" Slade asked. Raven layed back down choosing to ignore him. Slade stepped out of the darkest corner in her room in only his black muscle shirt and pants. His armour and belt not on him. His mask however still there. Raven shrugged and closed her eyes. Slade closed the light and stood over her. Raven tensed slightly. Slade just lay there beside Raven. He would just wait until _she _took action. Pealing off his mask, he relaxed. Slowly Raven was losing control. Lust along with love were really starting to bother Raven.

At one point, lust took over Raven's body and pounced on Slade. Tearing off his shirt and pants the lust driven demoness ran her nails over Slade's chest. Quickly, Raven dived in for a kiss. Their tongues met and danced. Slade's hands caressed the small of Raven's back and rested on her hips. Raven licked Slade's lips and positioned herself above his erect member. Pointing a slim finger, Slade's manhood was safely tucked away in a black aura, provided by Raven. Slade's eyebrows lifted a bit in amusement and surprise. Raven then lowered onto Slade and gasped as this was her first time, and for a second, the force of it hurt like hell. Slade's hands began caressing Raven's hips helping her move more freely. Raven moaned as the pain faded and turned to pleasure. She purred in delight as she rode Slade. Slade thrust upward and moaned as well, feeling Raven. Raven's eyes closed and her hands grabbed onto the bed sheets clutching them while moaning Slade's name faintly. Eventually, lust made Raven pick up speed, forcing herself up and back down on Slade. Slade was now getting to his end, and Raven was too as she got louder. Heating up, Slade continues to thrust upward harder as Raven lowers faster and both climax. Slade grunting lowly in the end result and Raven letting out a yelp of gratification. A few minutes later, Slade was on top of Raven. holding her hands up and above her head, he put himself in between Raven's legs. Teasing her entrance, Raven squirmed trying to get him in. Slade loved this and got close to her ear.

"Do you want more apprentice?" Slade's smooth voice asked her.

"Y-- yes... master. I do!" Raven's voice was shaky and pleading.

"You surely are my best apprentice yet." Slade complimented and again plunged in deeply. Raven let out a breath she didn't even know she held and moaned louder with each and every thrust. Now she responds by wrapping her legs around Slade to draw him in further. Slade smirked, bringing his lips back to hers for another kiss. The kiss muffled both their pleasure filled voices. Slade shoved in one last time and again they climaxed. Their lips parted so that they could breath properly.

_'Want to see Robin top that.' _Slade thought to himself as he let go of Raven's hands and fell back next to her.

_'That boy would need all the wonder in the world to get her done.' _Slade gloated in his mind with a victorious grin set upon his features.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know people, I suck in this field of writing. Oh well, review pretty please!


	9. The Beginning of The End

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday people, but I had some business to take care of. Anyway, you can count on a little surprise. So read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Enjoy!

Laying in bed and still making out. Wintergreen passes by and hears the unsual sounds coming from Raven's room. Realizing what is going on Wintergreen shakes his head and walks off. A little while later, while Slade and Raven were _still_ getting it on, Wintergreen knocked on the door. Slade stops a second.

"Sir, the Titans have arrived. They seem to be seraching the entrance. They are making quite a mess too." Wintergreen informed. Slade raised an eyebrow, he hadn't been counting on the titans dropping in on them.

"I'll be right there Wintergreen." Slade cleared his throat. "Did you enjoy your meal Raven?" Slade said a little louder, making sure Wintergreen heard. Wintergreen however knew very well that Raven wasn't eating anything that you can actually _eat_. Shaking his head again Wintergreen walked off. Slade finished Raven off and stood getting dressed again.

"Well Raven, here comes your next assignment." Slade put his mask back on getting ready to leave. Raven sat up a little worn out and stretched.

"Get ready apprentice." Slade left Raven there. Raven got off the bed, took her uniform, and entered her bathroom. Cooling off a bit Raven got in uniform and left the room.

_"That was good wasn't it?"Love asked._

_"That was better then good! Right Ravie!" Lust played back every scene._

_"Next time, you can hide a blade under the cushion and carve his other eye out!" Rage advised her._

"_You guys are nuts. Yes, it was extremely good, and NO I will not 'carve his other eye out'. Who let you loose anyway Rage?" Raven demanded in her head. _

_"YOUR 'rage' to get Slade between your legs, let me loose." Rage explained._

Raven fumed and arrive in the central processing room where Slade was watching the titans thorw things over uselessly. Slade turned to Raven now in his armor. His Slade-bots appeared on screen.

Raven walked out towards the titans. Slade watched smirking, turned to the screen.

The Titans froze as they had beat the droids down to scraps and waited for the shadowy figure at the door to step out into the light. The shadow seemed fit for a curvy female. Closing the hidden door behind her, Raven stepped forward. Her amethyst eyes sparkling with mischief. The titans gasped. Here stood Raven, their friend, and possibly the most powerfull member on the team, in a Slade get up.

"Friend Raven! You are unharmed...?" Starfire asked, floating just behind Cyborg.

"Not a scratch on me Starfire." Raven focused on Robin.

"No way! Raven you're... you're Slade's apprentice!" Beast Boy accused.

"Rae, you didn't really..." Cyborg asked.

Raven grinned, as Slade came out after her. Stroking her cheek with his hand. Raven purred into it as Slade glared at the titans.

"Hello titans. Meet my new apprentice. Raven." Slade stroked her hair gently.

"Raven, how could you join Slade!" Robin growled at the both of them, holding a birdarang which was slowly shattering.

"It was easy, and quite satisfying." Raven held Slade's hands on her hips. All the titan's jaws hit the floor. Slade whispered something to Raven and backed off. Raven's grin only got wider and she approached Robin. Cupping his chin her delicate hand, she drew him in for a small kiss. Starfire and Beast Boy fell to the floor, their eyes popping out of their heads.

"Friend Raven, why do you kiss my Robin?" Starfire stood up and charged up her starbolts just slightly.

"Dude! Robin, why did you let her fo that? I like her! You knew that, and you kiss her!" Beast Boy glared at Robin.

"Star, I'm not _your _Robin. And, Raven doesn't like you Beast Boy!" Robin turned to face his team.

"Look guys, this ain't the right time!" Cyborg yelled at them. Raven blew a kiss at Cyborg. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg as did Robin.

"SO, you've been hitting on Raven all this time tinman?" Beast Boy practically screamed his head off.

"Cyborg, I told you how much closer I was getting to Rae! You were actually seeing her behind my back?" Robin demanded.

Slade crossed his arms watching as Raven turned the titans against each other.

"Robin! You have the 'feelings' for Raven?" Starfire looked at Robin shocked. But before anyone could say anything else, Slade spoke up.

"An excellent job apprentice." Slade complimented Raven. Robin and the titans looked at Slade finally understanding what was going on. Raven went and sat at Slade's feet, her head again being stroked by her master. Robin turned towards his team. Terra appeared on a rock behind the titans. Robin blocked a grin form appearing on his face. It was now time to put his plan into action. Back flipping, Robin landed beside Slade.

"Hey guys. Long time!" Terra smiled slightly.

"Raven is Slade's apprentice... but I thought." Terra trailed off.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned. Robin crossed his arms with two birdarangs at the ready.

"Rob man, what are you doin'?" Cyborg looked confused. Raven stood up.

"Robin's with us." Raven stood beside Slade.

"I knew that Robin was going to join Slade, but I didn't know Raven would." Terra murmmered. Slade had one of those evil glints in his eye as he looked at both Raven and Robin and then at Terra who kept a straight face. Beast Boy had fainted and was still on the floor. Terra helped him stand and he suddenly woke up.

"I'd be delighted to chat longer with you my dear titans, but my apprentices and I have more important things to discuss." Slade stated. Pointing two fingers on either side, Slade-Bots marched out of the dark and pushed the titans out forcefully. Locking them out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'll explain this a little and you will find out more in the next chapter. Ok, so, Slade wants to get rid of the titans, so he arranged to get Robin to join him by filling his head with so many lies that Robin didn't know what to believe anymore. So Robin was kind of playing along till Terra arrived.And you'll find out just why Terra is back. I think you can immagine why, old habbits die hard...(I now know where I'm going with this story!) Review! And I will elaborate in future chapters!


	10. The Beginning of The End 2

A/N: Ok peeps, you will soon find out what it is I have planned for Slade/Raven and the titans. Also note that, although I love RobxRae, I also love SladexRae, and this fic will remain SladexRae, so no worries! And, I do not approve of RobStar, so I will inform you now, that there won't be any of that. You like it good, but I don't and some of you may not like what I have in store for the two of them either...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The Titans fled back to the tower. Terra on a rock holding Beast Boy, and Starfire carrying Cyborg. Settling down they began to discuss the situation.

"I do not understand. Why would friends Robin and Raven desert us?" Starfire clasped her hands together with a frown on her face.

"We don't know Star. But there has to be somethin' big goin on. Rae and Rob would rather die then join Slade." Cyborg sat down and sighed. Beast Boy then put on his detective outfit and paced in front of the titans as Terra giggled.

"Maybe they were captured by brain eating zombies and brainwashed by power hungry aliens into believing they're Slade's apprentices." BB mused.

"Look guys, I know that getting you to trust me again will be hard. But I've been through this before, and I know that whatever happened to those two, isn't good. We have to do something quick before we lose them." Terra commented. She too sat down and tried to look as innocent as possible fooling the gullible titans who cannot see her for the snake in disguise she actually is. With her long golden hair and sky blue eyes masking her devious ways. BB got back into regular uniform and seated himself next to Terra.

At Slade's lair, Slade sat in his seat with Raven kneeling beside him and Robin standing across from them now in his own official Slade uniform. Raven lookig up at her master and looking back at the Boy Wonder.

"The remaining titans are willing to believe Terra again. They will risk thier lives by trusting her, and that will be their downfall." Slade's smooth voice enchanted Raven and encouraged Robin.

"I didn't think they would let her back into the tower. But they did." Raven mused while looking back at the screen which clearly displayed the titans gathered around the couch and talking. Robin also looked on. His arms at his side with an indifferent look in his own blue eyes covered by the more intimidating domino mask.

"But we must keep in mind, that Terra could just as easily betray us. If she turns against us, our plans could very well crumble." Slade's cool voice sounding slightly angered.

"There's no way Terra could screw things up now. Even if she did rat us out, I'm the leader, the team is mine and nothing she says could turn them on me." Robin crossed his arms determined. A cocky grin starting to appear. Slade's eye had that glint again as he turned to the screen and watched as Robin and Raven stood beside him. Raven was his, and Robin's mind was so poisoned he would drag his team down to hell at any instant. Plus Terra was proving to be a good little pawn in a game bigger then herself.

"The three titans are in for more then they can hope to handle. The city will be left deffenceless and scores will be settled..." Slade smirked under his mask. "Nothing will stop me, my dear apprentices." Slade placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, bringing his other arm around Raven's hips.

On the screen, a smiling Terra was standing proudly amongst the poor titans that would soon perish. The titans cheered her on, they listened to her, they placed their trust in her. They forgave her mistakes and welcomed her. They forgot all about her past treacheries. They sealed their fate. Accepted doom into their home once again. They over looked the definition of true friendship and granted Terra free access into their hearts. They even took her advice. They had no idea that this girl would mean the destruction of a family... of many families, the destruction of the city they lived in and their lives. This was it. Terra was now in control of their destiny, and if things went her way it wouldn't be a pretty site. Justice will fail while Slade andhis apprentices will prevail. The screen shut off, Robin and Raven going in the direction of their seperate rooms, leaving Slade to sit comfortably in his seat.

Robin sat on his bed with a half smirk on his face. What had Slade said that made him take a drastic turn and abandon his friends and teammates? Nobody knew but the dark recesses of his mind. He fastened his knee pads and observed his new weapons. They were far deadlier then his old ones. Sharper edges he would be using against his 'family'. They were good friends once, but now all he saw in them was vulnerability. He saw unrepairable flaws. Easy trust granted to those who do not deserve it. He thought over the mistakes he too had made. Being a hero was his life's purpose. But all around him was crime. There was just too much 'I' and not enough 'us' even in his own team. Sure they were all friends, but friends with interests and 'benefits'. Terra was one of those people. Starfire was a kind hearted naiive alien, Beast Boy a drooling immature kid with no brains, and Cyborg an over protective car lover. He thought of his friends, he still considered them that although they had messed up plenty of times. But now he simply could not look past them and their behaviour. It was the end of the 'TeenTitans' as they all knew it. He himself would make sure of that. He was now considering what he would do after this whole thing ended and it was all left behind.

Raven in her room instead, loosened up her uniform top and layed on her bed, eyes closed just resting. It was a long day and there was still much to be done. She would have to work a little to achieve her Slady's goals. But after it was all said and done she and her master could truly have fun. Everything was going according to plan. Sitting up she called forth one of her books and looked it over. It was a big old book intitled 'Sable Essence'. It was one of the gifts from Slade. It had also become her favourite book. She had only readtwo chapters, but it was impressive. Very well written and entertaining. Staining the faux joy of today with the sad certainty of the real world. But the truth was, all that depressing and moppy stuff she was into before was now just a distraction. She didn't live by the code of 'everything is pointless', she figured: you just live and your path can either lead you to misery and regret, or success and ecstasy. It's really up to you and the chances you take daily. She saw the oppurtunity to be with Slade as a curse and a waste of time, but shortly after, she grasped the point and ceased the oppurtunity. Pledging allegiance had gotten her physical and emotional pleasure. That's all that mattered, for her 'family/friends' were nothing but a mere image of a faulse reality... it was all becoming clearer to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Uhhhh... just review! Also, if any of you got requests for this fic let me know, I'll try to accomidate you. I can arrange a scene or something, cause this fic is coming to it's end.


	11. TBOTE chillaxin!

A/N: Ok peoples, here comes this next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but... Slade and Batman are way hot!

Having read another chapter, Raven was getting bored. It was getting darker outside, but it wasn't exactly nigh yet. Getting off her bed, she put on her rap cd. Nobody knew about her liking of rap music but it didn't matter anymore. She didn't intend on hiding it any longer either. Pumping it up high she listened to various songs. 'In The Club' 'Candy Shop' 'Seductive' and etc. She enjoyed both old and new hits. Robin heard the music, and walked toward the room. With one short knock, he was let in the room. He turned the volume up even higher and showed Raven his rapping skills. Immitating 50 cent and Eminem along with other talented artists. Raven, who by this time was a unofficail pro, joined him. After replaying each song at least two times, they got tired, and Robin went back to his own room to get some sleep.

Raven however, did not even consider sleeping. Going to bed with her master and doing something in the bed yes, but sleeping no. Stripping herself of her uniform, which although seductive, is quite uncomfortable. Now, in only her dark blue boy shorts and bra, Raven wraps her cloak around herself and walks off to find Slade. Coming back into the main room, where Slade is sitting and just stareing off into space. He is seated infront of the large screen, but it is still off. Noticing that Raven is standing there watching him.

"Trouble sleeping Raven?" Slade asks.

"Not really, I'm just not tired. Maybe you should give me something to _do_. A reason to be tired." Raven offered.

"I don't think you would want to go out on a mission at this time would you?" Slade asked of her, knowing full well that she intended on doing something... or _someone_ else.

"You know what I mean Slade." Raven was becoming impatient.

"No, I don't. Care to explain?" Slade said in a semi amused tone. Raven rolled her eyes and stood in front of him opening her cloak up for him to get a good look. Slade was enjoying this.

"Do you wish to model your oufits, or go shopping Raven? Or do you feel like going for a swim maybe?" Slade suppressed oncoming laughter. Raven clenched her fists. If she couldn't get him to comply with verbal encouragement, she would just have to do it some other way. Slade chuckled slightly, but stopped as he felt hands on his member.

"Wh-- what are you doing?" Slade asked her as she continued to rub his growing erection.

"Only what I know you want me to do." Raven replied working him. Slade let out a shaky breath. Raven grinned and then proceeded to pulling him up out of his seat and into the nearest room. As they entered the room, Raven took to throwing him onto the big bed in the center. Letting her cloak drop, she dimmed the light. Slade was already removing his armor by now and was left in his muscle shirt and pants again. this time, the light was still open, although bearly, so he kept his mask on. Crawling over Slade she removed his pants slowly with her teeth. Brushing her lips over his excited member purposely, only adding more fuel to the fire. In the bathroom of this room, however, was Robin. He was in the tub. This room was his. He was quite, so Raven and Slade didn't know. He infact didn't even know they were in there either! He couldn't immage, they'd be getting intimate, and on his bed. He had no clue that there was anybody else in the room aside from himself. Neither Slade nor Raven knew that this was his room. The usual "ROBIN" plaque was not yet placed on the door. To the two sex starved co-workers, this room was an empty one, just waiting for them come and make use of it.

As Robin listened to his ipod while chillin' in the tub, he was oblivious to Raven and Slade's 'play time'. Raven teased Slade, by taking his shirt off and leaving little kisses on her way down to the prize. Slade tried not to show any weakness, as she kept away from the part that requested the most attention from her. Finally Raven brought her lips down on him, and took his member in inch by inch. Slade let out a little breath and relaxed. While Raven wrapped her hands around his hardness and licked the tip playfully. Slade shuddered slightly. Looking up at Slade for a second Raven noticed that his single eye contained need. Urging her on, Slade was silently pleading for her to get this over with. Raven understood and took his lengthy 'magic stick'; which she remembered hearing from her rap cd, deep into her warm mouth. Bobbing her head to and from his shaft. Electing moans from Slade who was enjoying it immensely. Robin got out of the bath tub and dried off. Still clueless to the fact that Raven and Slade were on his bed gettin down. Slade put his strong hand on Raven's head willing her to continue, all the while showing his approval through his moans of pleasure. Stroking her velvety hair with his fingers, he brought her head closer in, so that she took in more of him. After sometime of sucking attentively on his 'lollipop'; another term deriving from a rap song, Slade finally came. Raven trying to capture all of it. Slade let go of Raven's head, and placed both hands behind his masked head for support while resting. His eye open just half way from the satisfying release he experienced.

At that point, the door of the bathroom swung open revealling a bewildered Boy Wonder who looked on in shock. His jaw hitting the floor with a loud and painful thump. He quickly covered his already hidden eyes with his wet hands and turned to lock himself back in the bathroom. Slade not bothering to look up but rather rest, while Raven layed beside him and regained energy that was seemingly drained of her. Preparing for round two.

Robin instead jumped back into the tub, hoping it would help him forget the scene he witnessed moments ago.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Another rather short chap. But hopefully entertaining. Review!


	12. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

Raven placed a hand on Slade and teleported to _her_ bedroom. They just layed there. Slade wrapped his arms around Raven. His hands finding her breasts, he began to massage them lightly, bringing them to life. Raven purred at the sensation. As one of his hands caressed her breasts, taking turn on each, the other trailed down to her entrance. Sticking two fingers in, he smirked at her short whimpers to his tactics. Inserting another finger, Raven's cries began to increase. Slade took his fingers out entirely for a second and pushed back in again. Raven gasped.

"Slade...st--stop t-teasing..me!" Raven whined in between moans.

"Dear, sweet apprentice. Remember, I am your master. I do what I want, when I want, and where I want with you." Slade reminded Raven, but his slick voice only stimulated her more. With that, he removed his fingers from her area of exigency. He got up and looked at her.

"Teleport me to my quarters." Slade ordered the girl who looked back up at him with lust filled eyes that demanded he take her. This was the way he liked his apprentices. So blinded by want that they would grow to need him. Raven pouted and teleported him to his room, then teleported herself back to her own room. She got a cami and sleep shorts on then got into her bed. Raven was indeed, very much in need of Slade. But slowly, the emotion known as love, that had resided her mind and ran along with happiness and lust was starting to dissapear. Love became nearly transparent. She looked around confused, darting looks at all the other emotions that looked back at her with a melanchony clearly etched on their faces, aside from Rage that is. Rage's voice was filled with glee, as love's power was beginning to sink into her. The clearer love got, the more power she lost and the more rage acquired. Soon after, love was gone, lust would also fade, and lastly, happy would dissolve. All three emotions would lose there power to rage. When rage was strong enough, none of the other emotions would dare go near her, or try to stop her. The smallest amount of irritation Raven felt, and rage could get loose. She could take over Raven's body completely and exterminate everything and everyone around her. Raven would start to vanish aswell, and all the other emotions would be her's to do with what she pleased. At that point, there would be nothing left to stop rage, from ridding herself of every single living creature that walked past her.

Raven fell into deep slumber and had the more wicked dream...

_She was kissing someone, they looked happy together. She knew that it was Slade although she couldn't quite tell yet. Their happy faces were locked together. eyes shut and holding each other in a warm and welcoming embrace. It all felt so right. Nothing seemed to matter, to them. They pulled apart for only an instant to exchange 'I love you's. Again they kissed, but now Raven was reaching for something. She pulled out a blade, and struck Slade with it in the back. Slade's eye was wide, and tainted with betrayal. He felt the pain, and she did too, but to her it was more like bliss. She saw the crimson liquid seeping from the new wound, as Slade fell to one knee. She batted her eyes at him innocently, and pulled out another knife. She twirled them in her hands and pointed them at his neck. She now poked both blades into his neck at the same time, and pulled them out as Slade was on his hands and knees, choking on his very own blood. She laughed cruelly at him now and struck his shoulders. This causing him to fall onto his chest. His eye was slowly shutting closed. His last minutes of life would be those of pain and suffering, as the girl he truly loved had just back stabbed him, literally. Raven who had been consumed by rage was now wiping off the blades. Licking them clean for a taste of death._

Just then, Raven woke up. She felt the sweat on her brow with a cold and shaky hand. She held her head and sighed. She sat up in the bed and looked around the dark room with frightful eyes. This was the most vivid and maliscious dream she had ever had. What was that all about? One minute she was kissing him and the next she was tearing him to shreds. She left him to die. She killed him! She told him she loved her and then stabs him to death. She started to believe she was going crazy. Or perhaps she was having mood swings, because she was pregnant and did not realize it. Who knew?

Getting out of bed, she left the room to get a drink. Walking through the central processing room, she caught a quick glimpse of Slade. He was again sitting in his chair and was looking rather bored and tired. Remembering her dream, Raven blinked a few times. She walked off attempting to get away from Slade. But he saw her and called her.

"Raven, still awake?" Slade didn't bother to turn but asked anyway. Raven flinched at one of the scenes in the dream. Before she could answe, Slade was behind her. He pulled her toward his seat, sat down and pulled Raven into his lap. Raven rested her head against his chest and gripped his shirt. Love was still transparent, but was starting to feel a tingle of energy. Lust, happiness and the other emotions brightened up, but rage stalked away from the group sulking. She lurched further away from them and reached a distant cave, where she could brainstorm more ways of killing Slade. More ways of bringing misery into the lives of anybody she could get her hands on. Her razor sharp teeth clenched together in thought. Her eyes closed and her long nails digging into the gravel below her feet. She hissed her ideas out to herself and processed them. Coming up with many tecniques for torture that had never been thought of before. New weapons that mankind would never be brilliant enough to discover on they're own. She sprinkled the gravel around herself and crushed a bunch of twigs, trying to let off the evil steam she could feel flow within her, but could not seem to unleash on anyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Another short chapter, but with the studying and useless homework, this is all I could put into writing tonight. Also, this wasn't much of a round 2, I know, but don't worry, there **_will_** be a round 2 I swear it. So for now, just review!


	13. WTC

A/N: Round 2 coming soon... so keep readin and reviewin peeps!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans!

- - - - - - - - - -

Raven fell asleep in Slade's arms. Slade looked up at the screen as it suddenly flashed open. Terra appeared on screen. Her face clearly stating she was in a hurry. Her eyes wide and her mouth shut, looking around a minute before reporting.

"The titans are asleep. When are you guys attacking?" Terra's voice was low so that she could bearly be heard.

"Do not worry about that right now. The titans will fall, when I let them." Slade's eye focused on Terra. Terra looked at Raven sleeping on him and blinked, trying to supress the look of hatred that threatened to spill. Rage, in Raven's mind was now pointing daggers at a picture of Terra, which seemed to be bent, muddy, and for some odd reason...yellow.

"Sure, but wouldn't it be better to get it over with quickly? Why wait?" Terra asked him, just to get him ticked for the hell of it. Slade glared at her. Holding his Raven close to himself to spite Terra who always wanted to be accepted especially from him, but never was.

"Because, I have certain ways of doing things, child. It will wait, and it will be done _properly_." Slade's voice was as icy as it could get. Terra flinched at that tone and flipped her hair behind her in a gesture of superiority.

"Whatever. Waste your time. If they find out what you're planning, it'll be all over, and all your fault." Terra waved her hand at him with the air of indifference evident. Slade's glare only got worse, forcing a shiver from the geomancer.

"I know everything there is to know about you, my dear child. I know how your small mind works, because I am watching your every move. Remember my words, for if you fail me again, I will see to it that you are _permanently_ stuck into the earth and far from the surface." Slade's voice, surprisingly just dropped ten times lower and ten times colder with every word he spoke. He smirked as he watched Terra's eyes fill with hurt and fear. She swallowed hard and nodded. Slade ended the transmission and looked lovingly at the dark angel in his grasp.

Now rage pulled out another picture, but this one of Slade, and started poking wholes in it. Looking beyond the cave's opening to see a group of emotions parading around with love held high above them. Her pearly cloak rippling in the soft breeze, only giving her more strength. Rage took on a look of disgust.

Back at the tower, Terra was in her old room, sitting near the large windows and looking out. She hated doing this. It felt strange.Just sitting therefeeling like a stupid whining schoolgirlShe was a delinquent, it was in her blood. Her purpose of living was to befriend those foolish enough, and then look into their eyes, to see the impact she had made on them, and their pathetic lives. She tormented others, because she was a repolsive person with nothing better to do. She saw her job as canvas. She would throw people on it and make a masterpiece out of the carnage she created. This was the initiation of her next masterpiece. Her finest work. She could sculpt statues of the titans and put them up for the citizens to look at in horror, for the end of their protectors. Or better yet, she could just make statues out of the actual titans themselves. So they could be locked in a stony prison and feel the pain she had, when she was kept away from her life of deception. She stood up from her position on the floor and jumped up onto her bed. Terra gazed up at the ceiling before falling asleep.

Slade brought Raven to her room and layed her down on the bed gently. He smiled under his mask as he watched Raven sleep. He left the room closing the door behind him and went to his own room.

Durring all this, Robin exited the bathroom with his hands over his masked eyes that were currently clenched shut. Feeling his way around he soon realized there weren't anymore noises. Removing one hand he blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and noticed that luckily, there was no trace of a naked Slade on his bed. Unfortunately, no naked Raven either, but at least Slade was gone. He approached his large, warm bed and landed an elbow drop into the fluffy pillows. He thought about Gotham City. What exactly would Batman... Bruce Wayne do if he ever found out about Robin being Slade's apprentice. But more importantly, was Robin even going to remain Slade's apprentice after this whole thing was over with? If he could manage to eliminate the last titans without anyone knowing it was actually him, aside from Raven and Slade, then maybe he could rejoin Batman in Gotham. Or leave Jump, find some other city and go solo. Or get another team. He even considered electing himself new leader of titans east. He currently had no clue of what he would do. Slowly, he too fell asleep, where not surprisingly, he dreamnt of Raven in the shower.

The next morning, the titans got up and made their ways to the kitchen. Cyborg and BB fighting over what they should have. BB walked over to one side of the kitchen and Cy went over to the other side. Glaring at each other fiercly, Cy sucked in some air and...

"It's war now grass stain!" Cy bellowed.

"Bring it on tin man!" BB yelled.

"Tofu vs Meat, the final chapter!" Terra said stepping into the kitchen and ducking under the table. Beast Boy put on a red and green striped shirt, slapped on an old hat and a pare of gloves with razors attached to them. He grinned and picked up some instantly prepared tofu bombs.

"You're going to get it now metal head!" BB warned Cy, who now had on a hockey mask and was holding a very long and sharp machete. Cy picked up some meatballs.

"Don't get too full of yourself lima bean!" Cy shouted. BB snarled and Cy snarled right back. The first tofu bomb was launched, and needless to say, Cy was damaged. But soon after, a shower of meatballs came raining down on the changelling. This causing major damage to the vegetarian. Starfire entered the room and ducked under the table with Terra after seeing what was going on. She crawled over to the fridge and threw a bunch of blue furry material into a bowl mixed with endless amounts of mustard and syrup aswell as expired milk and her left over silkie goo. Grapping a spatula she added a few raw eggs and a handfull of salt, and started bashing all the stuff together. The outcome was a green/brown/grey slime. She sprang up and took some of her 'pudding of no reason' into her hands and shoved it down BB's mouth. Then she flew over to Cyborg, lifted the hockey mask and shoved an equal amount down his throat. Both titans that were fed Starfire's food turned a ghostly white and ran over to their bathrooms. Starfire was a little confused but soon spotted Terra and began flying over to her. Terra made a run for it, but tripped over a large tofu bomb that was left unused. Clawing her way down the hall she only made it so far, and Starfire was suddenly kneeling beside her. Star lefted Terra's head off the ground, forced open her mouth wide enough to let the rest of the substance fall in. Swallowing against her own will Terra soon blacked out.

"I believe that my dear friends are now 'Terminated'." Starfire uttered, as she remembered hearing it in one of the very first movies she ever watched when she arrived on earth. 'The Terminator".

A spotlight wne on and a ring announcer appeared holding a microphone as a referee also appeared and held up Starfire's hand, which only made her more confused. But all at once, Silkie, scrambled in and knocked Starfire out with the bowl she had used. Now the referee held up Silkie's hand and the announcer boomed over the mic...

"Your winner and new world Titan's-cook champion: Silkie!" Silkie bowed to the invisible audience and knocked the ref. and announcer out with the bowl too. As the ring-side announcers, babble on about it, as well as Mas Y Menos who participated by commenting in spanish.

"Your winner and new world Titan's-cook champion: Silkie!" Silkie bowed to the invisible audience and knocked the ref. and ring announcer out with the bowl too.

Slade, Raven and Robin watched all this, while seated infront of the large screen and munching on pop corn sometimes sipping coke loudy through straws. Once the 'show' was done, they realized what they were doing and snapped out of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I don't really have much to say aside from, I thank my reader/reviewers and hope to receive more reviews! ('Round 2' is on it's way soon...)


	14. Copout

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

A few days later, the titans were starting to become slightly suspicious. After the episode with Slade and his new apprentices, they hadn't had to worry about them again. They fought criminals like Cinderblock and Overload, but aside from that, it was pretty tranquil. The titans shrugged it off and relaxed. Cyborg led them for quick combat practise, and then they went off and did whatever. BB and Cy played on the gamestation and Starfire and Terra went to the 'mall of shopping'. While Starfire was admiring a pink teddy bear, Terra fingered a small device, and a voice sounded from it.

"The attack will take place today. I expect the titans to be taken down by tomorrow night." Slade told Terra.

"Ok, but do I need to lead them to a specific place or somthing?" Terra asked of him.

"I have something else in mind dear child. Stay away from the tower." Slade responded.

"Friend Terra, I request your assistance in deciding which of these adorable bears named 'Teddy' I will be purchasing!" Starfire squealed in delight as she approached Terra.

"Keep the alien girl with you." Slade commanded and ended the connection. Terra swiftly placed the small 'S' marked communicator in a small pouch on a belt she had designed for herself. Starfire floated toward her and dragged her over to the rows and rows of bright animals.

Sometime later, the girls left carrying bags full of plushies and got themselves some ice cream.

"I do not understand why the earthlings put the iced cream inside the tiny cones." Starfire said with a confused look on her innocent face.

"There isn't an actual reason Star, they just do." Terra explained.

"I wish that friend Raven were here to enjoy this sweet treat of iced cream with us." Starfire sighed slumping.

Terra didn't reply, she of course did not consider any of the titans to be her friends, but the worst was Raven. Raven had known that Terra was a lier and a fraud. Terra despised her for that. Now, Raven had become Slade's little bitch, taking her rightful place, and that stinged worse of all. Beast Boy had been the closest of all titans, but she had gotten over him in the blink of an eye when Slade took her in. It was obvious that Raven and Slade were intimate, which to her misfortune, she had never been with her master. Maybe, she could get Raven killed durring the battle they'd be having by mistake. But what if Raven didn't get involved in the battle? Then what? She had to Terra assured herself, for she had heard that Slade had big plans for her, if she didn't participate in the fight what could the big plan be? Starfire waved a hand in Terra's face trying to snap her back into reality. Terra blinked twice and looked at Starfire.

" Friend, you do not wish for Raven to rejoin us?" Starfire asked her.

"Oh, yeah of course I do Star." Terra lied, like she always does.

At titans tower, Cy blasted a small group of Sladebots, and BB squeezed the circuits out of three while trapping them in his large bear arms. The Sladebots threw things around aiming at the two titans. they threw the couch at Cyborg who blasted a whole right through it, and threw Beast Boy, in his human form into the large screen that was their tv. BB fell to the ground and took form of a tiger, pouncing two of the droids. Cyborg tried to contact Starfire or Terra, but Terra had disconnected the communicators just in case one of the titans tried to reach another durring combat. She did not know that Cy and BB were currently being attacked, but she figured she'd screw those bloody things up as soon as she got the chance. So now, Cyborg and Beast Boy were left to fend off all those Sladebots on their own. After having beaten the group of droids, Cy found out the problem with the communicators. The only way this could of been done, would be for the person responsible, to have been _in_ the tower and hacked into the security as well as the files and disactivate the system. Including the system's backups. This was outrageous! He thought that Robin or Raven had done this, but he had removed their codes from the tower's classification, so, they would never had been granted access. If they had managed to get in the tower somehow, the alarms would be tripped anyway, because the only way to block them would be to do so _inside _the tower. Apparently, whoever had done this was in the tower at the time and was able to do it without comlications. There is only one other person aside from the missing titans that could have done this, and right now, all clues pointed towards Terra. More Sladebots entered, and soon enough, Cyborg and Beast Boy were defeated. The two titans that were by now, knocked out cold were taken away...

Terra received a signal from her Slade communicator and took it as a sign to return to the tower. So Starfire took to the air and Terra climbed up onto a bolder and flew two feet behind her.

When they got in, they looked around horrified, well, Starfire did. Nobody would have guessed there was a battle in the tower judging from the outside appearence, but inside was a whole different story. There was a struggle, and the their teammates lost. Suddenly, the screen came to life. There was Slade's mask, and two people could be seen behind him, obviously being Raven and Robin. Starfire's eyes and fists flashed a toxic green at the scene.

"What have you done to our friends!" Starfire yelled her head half way off. Slade rolled his one visible eye and looked from Starfire to Terra.

"As you can see, your pathetic little titan friends have been beaten. You'll find them at Pier 29. That is, if you come." Slade said nonchalantly.

"We'll be there!" Terra glared at the cracked screen bearing Slade's mask, with a hidden emotion in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Love the reviews peeps, keep em comin.

Next update: tomorrow of course!


	15. Light's Out!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

Starfire felt a surge of anger flow right through her veins. The rage she felt was so intense, she started smahing things. Her glowing hands crashed through the floor creating an opening. Terra had never seen Starfire this way, and she had never even immagined Starfire like this. It was almost...frightening. Terra placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder trying to calm her down. Starfire looked at Terra, for two long moments, her eyes held a green glow. Those eyes bore into Terra, and she didn't like it.

"Star, don't worry, whatever Slade's done, we can take care of it." Terra soothed the seething princess. Starfire's eyes softened just slightly.

"Friend, I fear it is the end. We have been a team, a team of fiv-- six. But then friends Robin and Raven have been taken from us." Starfire's voice was melanchonic

"And now, friends Beast Boy and Cyborg have been taken too. I do not know what to do. It is only me and you. What if we are unseccessful? What if we lose our friends forever!" Starfire was tearing up.

"Come on Star, don't give up already! We can get them back, I'm sure of it! Let's go." Terra ran out, with a sad Starfire bearly floating behind her.

When they got to Pier 29, Terra looked around, with a hand placed on her chin. She knew her way around here quite well. But this was all for effect, to fool the last titan who was still clueless to her treachery. The naiive Starfire. Starfire floated ahead and saw two distant figures. The shadows seemed to fit Cyborg and Beast Boy well, so she didn't hesitate to fly over to them. Terra placd her hands on her hips and walked over aswell, trying her best to keep a straight face. Starfire gasped, Cy and BB were chained to a wall. She blasted one of the chains but nothing happened. She used her eye beams on another, and still nothing. In any case, Terra could easily use her abilities to tear the rocky wall away from those chains. But considering she is actually responsible for this, she wasn't about to do it, and none of the titans were in any conditions to be ordering her around either. So, she stood there gazing with a faux expression of shock plastered all over her face.

"Friends, we--" Starfire was interrupted by BB. He looked at Terra menacingly. Durring there stay attached to the wall, Cy had explained to him what had happened and who he was positive was the pupotraitor.

"It was you wasn't it!" BB spat, literally at Terra's feet. Terra took a tentative step back bewildered.

"IT WAS WASN'T IT? YOU-- YOU LIEING BITCH!" BB's unusual little fang, seemed to double in size, gleaming, although he was bathed in darkness. Terra was noticably shocked at his outburst. Starfire clasped both hands together. Her face was pleading, pleading Terra and her chained up friends to tell her it wasn't true. Cyborg glared at Terra feircely.

"You've finally caught on." Slade suddenly stepped out, with Robin standing infront of him.

"A pity, you're far too late now." Slade mocked them. Starfire charged up her starbolts.

"Friend Robin, I ask you to step aside. I do not wish to hurt you." She told her former leader and pointed a glowing hand toward Slade. Terra was frozen in place. She looked at Starfire and at Slade, silently asking for orders to take action, which was not yet granted. Robin stepped forward.

"No can do, Star. You might be royalty on your planet, but not here. I'm your leader so I take my own orders." Robin had a cocky grin spread across his face. Starfire faltered. The two other titans were not capable of entervening. Starfire was a sweet girl and she was very strong, but her affection for the Boy Wonder kept her from harming him no matter what the circumstance.

"Blow him Star!" Cy encouraged her from his uncomfortable position. Robin and the rest looked at him questioningly. Five seconds later Cy thought over what he just said and realized how 'wrong' it sounded. A nervous laugh and everybody regained their composure.

"Sorry." Robin pulled out his bo-staff, and Starfire gasped lightly. Robin thust forward and hit Star with the staff. Grazing her arm with the edge. Starfire stumbled back on her feet holding her arm. Starfire looked thoughtful and suddenly hit Robin with her righteous fury embedded into her knuckles. Robin hled his cheek, where she had stuck him and felt the metallic taste of his blood seep into his mouth. He spit it out and hit Starfire numerous times with his staff. Starfire wasn't exactly one to get physical durring confrontation. She always relied on flight and starbolt/beams. So she was hit most of the time. She finally floated up and a few feet back. Throwing her arms out in front of her with a battle cry and let a stream of her starbolts. Some connected with the boy wonder while others shot through near by crates. Slade crossed his arms and watched. Raven was sitting on a high up ledge in the shadows. She too watched with mild interest.

Terra pulled up a rock and sat on it. She could tell BB was staring at her. But she made no attempt to make eye contact with him. The fact that he was there and had his sight set on ripping her head out was bad enough. Looking at him for a confirmation of her theory would only make it worse. Getting an idea, she raised another rock and kept it right in the air, blocking out BB's deadly glare.

Robin's bo-staff was melted by the heat of Starfire's eye lasers and he let it fall to the ground. Now he punched Star in her pretty face and performed a perfectly executed round-house kick. Star landed on her back giving her an extra bruise.

"Friend Robin, please do not do this. It is not right! You must open your eyes to the truth and help us defeat Slade! He is a villain, and you have always hated him. Please, do not let him control you!" Starfire's voice was wavering. Robin had always taken the time to expain things to her and she was convinced that in doing this, he felt strongly for her, as more then just a friend or leader. But of course, just because he was kind to her did not necessarily mean he _loved _her. This had to be proof enough. Robin shook his head exaperated. He thought she would have understood by now, but it seems not. Taking out another bo-staff, Starfire and the other two 'true' titans eyed the odd shpae of it's edges. It was not as the ordinary bo-staff, it was sharper. Now Robin took out a small tube with a strange liquid inside. He poured in onto the sharpest angle and threw the tube carelessly behind him.

"Ro--" Starfire was cut short by the sickening sound of the spear burrying itself in her broken heart. The liquid. the staff was drenched in was poison. Ninjas would use these two together durring some missions. He was a very talented martial artist, so he considered himself to be a ninja to some extent. A lop-sidegrin came into view on his handsome face. It was almost scary to see, since he had just killed one of his old teammates and most eligable girlfriend. Starfire's eye and hands glowed their neon green for a minute before dieing out completely. She was like a lightbulb, one minute she was shining brightly and the next she went out. Robin removed the staff and wiped it off. He held it in his gloved hands and turned to his master, who was clapping. Cy and BB couldn't help but stare at the fallen Starfire. Terra found herself looking at her too. It was nearly unbelievable that only minutes ago she had been shopping and eating the 'iced cream' with the dead Tamaranean Princess. Robin had been contemplating on adding a last comment, like adding insult to injury, or in this case: death. But he thought killing her without giving her a reasonable 'explination' that she always so needed, would be better.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok, I know many people will not 'agree' with me on this (to put it nicely) but oh well. I already stated that it wouldn't end well between those two. So Review! And whoever wants to flame can, I'm happy with my work and that's all that really matters.


	16. Dickin Around

Alfred: Disclaimer: Miss. Slade's Icy Apprentice does not own The Teen Titans. She asks that you all read and review her story. Enjoy!

Cy looked at Starfire. He remembered her horrible recipes and LONG poems with thousands of verses. For about two minutes, he felt a tad bit relieved. But since Starfire was still a good friend to him always, he couldn't be happy for her death even if it meant no more Tamaranean oddities. Then again... what if Blackfire showed up! _'Nah, she'd probably be on Tamaran, killing Galfore and taking over as Supreme Ruler again.' _And aside from that, Blackfire was very interesting, the fact she could talk perfect english while Starfire couldn't was a little fishy. What if Starfire was some sort of a spy? A poser! Who knew...She was now gone forever so it didn't matter. Snapping back to reality, where Raven and Slade were congratulating Robin he realized he had to come up with some sort of diss in Star's honour.

"You suck Dick!" Cy bellowed from the wall. Everyone fell silent looking at him skeptically.

"I caught him talkin' to someone...It was some old guy who called Robin 'Master Dick'." Cyborg admitted. Robin shook his head while the rest nodded in understanding. BB is a slow shape-shifter, so it took several minutes for him to comprehend what Cy had said. When he finally grasped the point he burst into a fit of laughter. He was hysterical for a brief moment. Trying to change into various animal forms from the force of his laughs. Looking up, his forest green eyes twinkled with shimmering tears.

"D--Dick!" BB burst out again. This set Cy off completely while electing a small chuckle from Terra.

"Our f- fearless l-l-leader... DICK!" BB howeled, Terra was begining to turn red.

"Little ol' Dick is coming!" BB couldn't control himself. Cy was slowly passing out. Now Terra was rolling around the ground laughing her useless blonde head off. (A/N: no offence to blondes lol, or people named Dick.)

"Dick... I am your faja." BB said mimiking Slade's voice in a Darth Vader/Gold Member manner.

"Dick, we have a problem." BB pressed on.

"Quick Dick, to the batmobile!" BB now imitated Batman.

Robin was fuming with rage, while Slade and Raven just stood beside each other, arms crossed looking disturbed and annoyed. Although Raven did find it to be a little funny. However, after 10 more minutes of constant references to 'Dick', it was just plain lame.

"You killed it man..." Cy told BB who was thinking of some more jokes. BB went silent while Terra stood up and brushed the dirt off since she had been rolling around on the ground like a graceless _'hasser'_-pig. (A/N: Scarface... gotta love it.) BB had a perfect view of Terra, and before he knew it, he was drooling in anger.

"If we're done with this foolishness now, we may proceed." Slade stated cooly. Raven agreed with this, by placing her hands on his strong chest, and leaning her head on his muscular arm. Slade looked down at her and nodded breifly. Raven understood and approached Terra.

"Great job Ter. Our master, has a reward for your contribution." Raven informed the geomancer. Terra looked at Raven with hate radiating from her every pore. She even caused a tiny earthquake because she couldn't control her damned powers. Not like she ever really was able to anyway. Raven showed her a small control pad. She keyed in a password. _'Terrasuxass'_ and BB was unleashed. He pounced Terra and mulled and scratched at her face and arms. She got minor cuts and slashes all over her. Quickly, her eyes glowed yellow and a rock floated up, hitting BB hard in the head and knocking him unconscious. BB fell over and just layed there blacked out. _'That was just too easy.' _Terra gloated in her putrid mind before looking straight at Raven who had a angelic smile and halo to her. Making her look as innocent and pure as a new born baby.

Terra let out her own battle cry. Which not surprisingly, sounded very similar to a screaming banshee stuck in a bush. All at once, a huge peice of hard gravel was floating encased in a golden aura. Slade smirked standing back beside the Boy Wonder. The bolder was launched at Raven full force. Raven, however being an empath, took the bolder and encased it in her own black energy. Terra struggled but to no avail as the bolder came crashing into her. She bearly avoided the impact and fell back. She tripped over BB motionless form and landed on her behind. Getting up she could feel pain shoot through her spine. It was nearly unbearable. Raven's aura encased Terra's hands in her magic. This way, the geomancer could not envoke her troublesome powers and summon large peices of rock to throw around like the uneducated brat she is. Slade admired Raven's work, with that simple gesture, she rendered Terra powerless and ultimately deffenceless. Her powers wouldn't have done her good though anyway. Because let's face it, that little stunt she had pulled on Slade had done nothing. No one could really confirm that Terra's own power had triggered the volcano. Volcanos always go off, everywhere. Although the concept of her losing control was very much a possibility. All she had really done that time was managed to get herself stuck in a lump of rock. She turned herself to stone and nothing more. Even though many believed she had killed Slade with the gesture, which pathetically, she didn't even intend on doing. The truth was, that she didn't kill Slade, just gave him a temporary and most deffinitely deserved vacation. Or maybe she did... but hey, he's back in the flesh and fucking Raven senseless so it don't really matter. Raven walked over and slapped the taste out of Terra's mouth.

"Bitch slapped!" Cy cooed. Terra got so pissed she almost turned herself into a statue again. Raven laughed a little and encased Terra entirely in her dark energy. She held her up and threw her over against the wall BB had been chained to. Terra was moaning from the pain she was feeling in her spine and head even. But she struggled to get to her feet again. Slade's sinlge eye was watching intently waiting for Terra's inevitable death. Raven focused her energy and used it to slash against Terra's chest and legs. Then, she manipulated Terra and set up a rope. Inserting Terra's delicate neck in it, she hung the geomancer and left her dangling. But let her drop again before she could actually choke. Terra fell on her knees, a cracking sound errupting from the now broken joints. She shrieked at the sudden collision with the ground below her. She attempted to rise again, but she didn't move an inch off the unforgiving pavement. Terra's eyes were glowing yellow but they faded. She couldn't move any rocks that were big enough to do any damage. The limit to her powers, now that her hands were free was raising tiny pebbles.

"You slut! I can't believe this. You can't do this, you can't!" Terra screamed, holding her head tightly trying to block out her growing headache.

"A taste of your own medicine. Don't like it? I don't care, so quit your whining." Raven insulted the fragile Terra.

With a snap of a finger, Terra was catapolted threw a few crates and two double doors leading into an old warehouse. Cy watched in awe as Raven beat down Terra. BB was stirring but not yet conscious. Robin and Slade just stood there, gazing at Raven lovingly. She's so strong and truly demonic. She sure as hell could destroy the world with all that energy. Raven brought Terra back towards herself and left her squirming on the floor.

"You know Terra... I never really liked you. I'm sure the feeling was mutual, but I also know that's not why you hated me. You despised me so much because I had friends. You never did." Raven spat.

"You might act like you were born a bitch, and hey, maybe you were. But you always wanted friends and never had any." Raven continued.

"I kept a distance from my friends, I chose to be a loner. But everyone who's ever known you kept away from you. You never chose to be a loner, you were treated as one." Raven mocked her in a low voice, almost like a hiss.

"Fuck off. I don't give a flying fuck about friends. Not about family or friends or teams. I only look out for myself." Terra spat. she tried to grab a hold of something to lift herself up.

"You always wanted love. But nobody would give you that either." Raven ignored the blonde and continued smirking.

"You can call me whatever you want. A witch, a bitch... but I have friends and a man. That's something you lack. And you really aren't any less a bitch then I am. Infact there's a chance you're an even bigger one. But I'm proud of who I am. You were always so embaressed about how little control you had on you're ability to throw rocks around mentally. I mean who wouldn't be... what kind of a super power is that? Blackfire would have made a better addition to the team. Even Kitten would have." Raven declared. Terra's eyes were only half open they seemed blood shot. Probably from crying.

"I could go on and on about how disguting you are. But, I have better things to do. Like getting this over with and screwing my master." Raven taunted Terra by getting up in her face and grining madly. Terra spit, but Raven blocked it with a sheild of her black magic.

"Not a smart move." Raven slapped Terra again. She stood back up and started kicking Terra in the ribs. There were a few snaps and cracks heard. Cyborg flinched from the sounds.

"I broke my dolly." Raven said almost child-like. Terra's eyes were closing, and she was gasping for air. Raven could finish this and end her pain, but she stepped instead. Terra took all her remaining strength and pulled up the peice of ground Raven was standing on. It shot straight up int othe air and swayed. With a sudden jolt, Raven was sent over the edge unexpectedly. She hit the ground and got a long bloody cut. Terra focused some more power to bind Raven's wrists and anckles to the ground with rocky chains. This worked and Terra grinned in satisfaction. Slade and Robin glared but had a good idea of what Raven would do. Now Terra made herself a cane out of rock and stood up on her feet. She lurched over to Raven and kicked some dirt in her face. Cy watched indifferent. Raven's eyes grw a bright white and soon red, multiplying. Now she had four scarlet orbs.

"You get angry to easily Rae." Terra told the enchantress under her. Raven only smirked and flew forward breaking free from her binds. Now she was in Terra's face, with that sick smile on her face. Showing off her white and very sharp teeth. Terra leaned back away from Raven. Raven kicked Terra's cane away and Terra landed back on the ground in a heap. Raven remembered the black magic she once learned from Malchior. One particular spell was that to envoke blue flames. Flames so cold, they could freeze just about anything it came in contact with in under a second.

"Sothinz Noirtem Htaraza" (A/N: guess what statement that is... hehe - the 'H' is silent) Terra looked utterly confused but once the blue flames licked at her skin, she was begining to see just what Raven was doing. When her arms and legs were frozen, Raven stopped the flames and kicked them off. Terra watched helplessly as her arms and legs shattered to tiny icy crystals on the floor, then melted to cool water and eventually evaporated. Her blood stoped circulating and Terra slumped backward.

"I hope you like the dark, because that's all you'll be seeing for a long, long time Tanya... uh Trish... whatever you're name is." Rage in the form of Raven informed her. Raven used another spell now.

"Zintrion Merath Azathos." (A/N: guess what statement I used for that too...) Raven chanted and Terra was covered in the black magic that rippled and tore Terra apart further. Terra screamed in pain and was tugged so far by Raven's magic that she vanished in thin air. Raven clapped her hands together as if to rid herself of invisible dust. Her eyes went back to normal and she sat comforably back on her ledge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I don't know how good that was, but I tried and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve so watch out... this may or may not be the end of Terra. You judge and let me know if this should be her death scene. In other words... Review!


	17. Jerry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and I'm still looking for that apprentice...

The next titan on the list was Cyborg. He was most likely the easiest to take down. Sure he was one hell of a tough half man half machine. But when you're a villain with two ex-titans as your apprentices, who do anything but fight fairly, Cy lost before the fight could even start.

Pulling out another pad, Raven typed in a few codes and Cy was let loose. He flexed a little and then noticed Starfire's lifeless body kicked aside roughly. He knew he couldn't just leave her there like that, so he picked her up. She weighed very little, Cy wouldn't even notice he was holding her if he weren't reminded.

"Look guys. I know you wanna kill us all and take over the city. But Star's dead, we should at least have a day or two to give her a proper funeral or somethin." Cy reasoned. Slade's eye was cold and Cy could tell he didn't agree.

"Just... to bring her to Tamaran, give her over to her people so that she can be honoured." Cy stated grimly. Robin and Slade couldn't care less about this death and if it were up to them, Starfire could be dumped in a sewer and left to decay for as long as it took for the body to resurface. Raven however felt a bit of sympathy. She was a naiive alien girl with good intentions... for all they knew that is. She nodded slightly and looked back to Slade for his decision. Slade didn't want to wait to rid himself of the titans, but he wasn't about to deny his woman a minor wish for some dead alien's funeral arrangements. Cy had a good idea of what to do. First he'd deliver Starfire to her subjects and then, he would contact titans east for back up. They could arrange for a sneak attack on the warehouse district, and have the three delinquints jailed. Slade nodded but said nothing. He already knew that this meant Cy would get help and attempt to take him down. This to Slade meant nothing. He was more then prepared to take down anyone who dared step up. He was powerful enough by himself and his army of droids. With Robin he had a distraction, and with Raven, he had a secret weapon that couldn't be stopped. Raven was of course the 'gem' the 'portal'. She was sposed to kill off the whole world and hadn't. But she still had it in her, so nobody would want to test her.

With everything he needed, Slade was ready to take on the entire Justice League even. No matter how good they were and how much 'super' was in their soup, they were just another bunch of spandex wearing adults who watched too much 'Power Rangers' in their younger years. Cy held Starfire in one arm and pealed BB off the floor with another. Smacking some sense back into the changeling's face, Cy ordered BB to change form and fly him to the tower. BB turned into a pterodactyl, and let Cy and Star onto his back. BB then took to the air, looking ahead. Cy's face still reflecting desperation masked with determination. Not daring to look back, the two titans and their dead friend were on their way to the broken down and forgotten tower.

A day passed, and Cy got the t-ship all ready for take off. Settling Starfire in, while dragging a video-game engrossed Beast Boy, Cy took a seat and started the engines. Within minutes they were zipping past clouds and headed for Tamaran. Upon arrival, everything seemed ok. The people recoignized the t-ship and sped forward to greet the new comers. They watched as Cy exited, looking as grim as he had a day ago, and then BB step out in the form of a horse, carrying their fair Princess Koriand'r. Their first thought was that Starfire was sleeping. It must have been a long journey, and a delicate girl such as herself would tire quite easily. But when BB accidentally dropped Starfire, and she did not make any movements, it was starting to sink in. No one said anything, while Cy looked around for Galfore. But slowly the people made way for a figure that was not as large and imposing, or friendly for that matter. It was a girl, with a crown and rich robe on. She came forth with revealling her identity.

"Behold, Princess Komand'r. The rightful heir to the Tamaranean Kingdom." Blackfire's royal announcer bellowed for all to hear. Blackfire smiled graciously.

"Hey there Cyborg, Beast Boy. Why the visit?" Blackfire's voice held that usual 'I'm better than you, and you know it' tone.

"Star's dead. Thought ya'll might want to organize some celebration in rememberance maybe." Cy informed.

"Dude, you guy's got any tofu here? I'm starved!" BB exclaimed. Blackfire rolled her defined eyes and led them in the palace.

Back on earth, where Slade is usually bedding Raven. That's not what's happening yet, so hang onto you're skirts and/or pants ladies and gentlemen.

Raven took a swim in a newly installed pool out back, while Slade watched. Robin instead just trained. Robin had a view of the pool and whacked himself in the head with his bo-staff when he caught a wet Raven getting out of the pool, to be rubbed by Slade. He ducked under a the window that provided him with the sight, and rooted Raven on, mentally willing her to 'take it off'. He momentarily forgot that he and Raven had a bond, and didn't know that Slade had a bond with her, that allowed him to have a bond with Robin. So when Robin began chanting: _'Take those clothes off and shake what yo momma gave you!'_ Both parties in the middle of the pre-sex stage looked up at the window and saw a domino mask topped with a head full of spiky, black, overly gelled hair peering at them from above.

_'I hope you realize I can hear your thoughts, especially when they are that loud and demanding Robin.' _Raven mentally groaned at her former leader's antics. Slade shook his head exasperated. He and Raven heard a 'damn' and a loud crashing sound of bo-staffs and various other equipment falling on top of the Boy Blunder. Then they heard him screetch a stream of curses and another crash was heard. Somewhere near-by, Wintergreen was watching The Springer Show, and it was pretty loud, so they could all hear 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hello people. I know this wasn't much of an exciting chapter, but with all the work I really couldn't get much more than this up. Sorry! But I just wanted to get my stuff done and then chill a little while tonight. Plus I got a cold, and that doesn't help either. Anyway, there is nothing to worry about, I will keep on updating every or other night night. And the next chap will be as good as the others, or at least I hope it will. Review... pretty please! For those who are looking foward to the 'Round 2' from chapter 11, that's coming up for ya, just be patient.


	18. Backlash

A/N: Thx to all my readers/reviewers! I'm getting better, and I got to miss school today, so I had plenty of time to think something up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

After leaving Tamaran, where Starfire was burried, and received many insults and curses on behalf of her older sister Blackfire. Cy and BB got on that t-ship and glided past the stars back to their own world, and what remained of their tower. Cy immediately got in contact with Titans East. Bee appeared on the screen, with Aqulad and Speedy, in their undies chasing after Mas Y Menos behind her.

"What's goin' on Sparky?" Bee asked with her hands on her hips. Speedy stopped dead in his tracks, and Aqualad went crashing into him. They both landed on the floor and Mas Y Menos paraded around them wailing in spanish while waving the other two's pants around.

"Look, we're in some deep shit Bee." Cy growled in the back of his throat annoyed at Bee's affectionate nickname for him.

"Well who took a bite out of your ass?" Bee questioned leaning against the screen to emphasize. "No need to go all Robo Cop on us." Aqualad and Speedy grabbed their trunks and stood up making their way to the screen with Mas Y Menos right behind them.

"Where's Robo- oh, it's just you." Speedy slumped slightly.

"Nice to see you too Speedy." Cy rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong Cyborg?" The Atlantian questioned.

"DUDE! I almost made it!" BB popped up crying over his new Game-Ellipse. "Oh hi dudes." BB greeted them waving with one hand and holding his game in the other.

"Yeah yeah, ANYway. It's a long story. Rob and Rae joined Slade, and Terra made her return to betray us again. Now Slade's killed Starfire, and Terra's dead too. That--." Cy was just about to swear his tongue loose but...

"I hate to break it to ya Sparky, but we all knew Terra was a backstabbin' biatch. You guys shoulda never trusted her." Bee shot at him.

"There's no point in brooding over it now. The point is, Slade's whooped our ass bad, and if we don't to do somethin' fast, it's all over." Cy declared.

"We'll be there in a few Cyborg." Aqualad assured and ended the transmission.

"Dude Cy, why don't I feel any better about this?" BB asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Cause BB, we're gonna need way more help if we're gonna take Slade down." Cy informed.

"Can't we just ask The Justice League to help us out for once?" BB thought and almost burst with pride from his brilliant idea.

"Yeah, so they can tell us off and send us back to grade school. That ain't gonna happen grass stain. If we have to die, we will, but I ain't gettin told off by those freaks." Cy stood to his full height with a glint in his human eye and a flash in his other.

Soon after Titans East got to the tower and they left almost instantly to get back to the warehouse district. Slade, Raven and Robin made their way to Pier 29 again. Slade watched the little huttle the titans had and knew already what is was they had planned. As the titans arrived at the scene Robin could hear Speedy yapping away with Beast Boy and Aqualad who were constantly laughing at the phrase 'Dickhead'. Robin had a fairly good idea of what that meant and turned red in his fury. Raven yawned and encased the members of Titans East. She didn't even know why Cy and BB had brought them along. She and Robin watched the meeting with Slade and chuckled. Those idiots had planned on surrounding Slade by distracting Raven and Robin, and then would take the two 'apprentices' and knock some sense into them. But, they hadn't even come up with a plan for the backup droids and aside from that, hadn't considered all that could go wrong in their plan according to Raven's powers.

"Thamer Zathoas Inziotrin." Raven chanted and within shorts seconds, the entire group found themselves in a dark secluded room. It seemed to be closing in on them and they could not avoid being crushed by the approaching walls, for they were constricted by rings of thorns. Minutes later, they were crunched together and impailed to their deaths. This must of been the backdoor to hell was their very last thought.

Cy and BB looked around for the missing five that had been their last hope of surviving. Cy cracked his knuckles with a bold look on his face. He was going to lose no doubt, but he wasn't going down without a fight. That was of course what he intended, until he felt a gloved hand grab at his circuits in his back plate. He had been so consumed by his thoughts of vengeance and retribution that he hadn't noticed the Boy Wonder sneak up behind him and tear out his deffensive system. He wondered where BB was, why hadn't he warned him? Because, he was tied up in a rippling strands of black magic and gagged. The changeling looked at Cyborg with sorrow written all over his young face. This truly was the end, and there was nothing he or anyone could do.

Cyborg fell foward and rested on his chest unmoving. His eyes were hard with hate trying to see his attacker. Robin stepped out in front of him twirling his bo staff.

"You would have made a good replacement for me Cy. But there won't be need for that, because the Titans are officially over." Robin hit Cy over the head with his staff. But Cyborg clenched his teeth together tightly and stubbornly kept his glare in place not succumbing to the pain he was feeling. Robin shook his head dissapointed. He jabbed his bo-staff repeatedly into Cy's head, as blood started trickling out. He grinned mischievously and conrinued until blood started to flow right out of Cy's human eye and started to ooze into his light blue componenets, turning them rouge in color. Once he was cure the hybrid was dead, Robin twirled his staff again, with the blood spraying onto the near-by shape shifter who had his head bowed in regret.

"You're next Beastie. I just know you'll enjoy your punishment." Raven purred and flaunted her way to him. She pinched his cheek with a fake smile on her glossed lips and pulled him along behind her with a distended fiber of her slate conjuring.

Beast Boy couldn't help but feel ashamed, because he was aroused by Raven and her actions. Very much so he was looking forward to her 'discliplinary acts'. Althought he guessed he'd die from the 'abuse' he would suffer. He still anticipated his oncoming 'torture'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So that was tonight's chapter folks. I got some biz to take care of so I'm out. Review!


	19. Adiós Amigo!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

Beast Boy woke up. He surveyed his surroundings and found that he was placed in a dark room. He couldn't tell if there was anything in the room aside from himself. It was a little unnerving. He was tied to a stony support pillar. Forced on his feet, his legs were begining to feel the pressure of standing. His hands foced behind himself around the pillar bound together. He however found he was no longer gagged. Quirking an eyebrow he watched as a light went on and Raven entered the room. She didn't look any different to someone who would keep their eyes on her _face_. But lowering his eyes to her body, BB found that Raven was wearing a personalized bikini-like outfit. The bottoms she had on were in the shape of a Raven pointing downward. It was so tight fitting, it looked like a tattoo. This covered her private region just _enough_. Her upper area was concealed by a strapless bra with a shiny 'S' on her left breast. Also wearing crotchet hold up stockings.

BB's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He had never seen this much of Raven. She always wore her trademark blue cloak and leotard. He deffinitely could get use to this. Although, he knew he wouldn't. Raven flaunted next to him. She cupped his chin in her hand and got close enough to his face to slip a quick lick at his lips. BB's thoughts clouded as he felt his _beast_ perk up at the empath's actions. Raven leaned up against his form feeling just how much he wanted her. But of course, she had _bigger toys_ waiting for her after the last titan was finished. BB was thinking of all the things he could do to her. But as much as he wanted to ram himself into Raven as hard as he could manage to hear her scream, he already knew it wouldn't be happening. At least not in this life time.

Robin again was watching. He was hiding behind a few boxes in the dark. So _he_ could see _them_, but _they _couldn't see _him_. Raven pulled out a small ball. It's contents were a mystery to the changeling. She held it in one of her hands and played with BB's _balls_ with the other. Beast Boy gasped lightly at her finger's touch and grinned happily at the feeling. He was never prouder of his animalistic abilities then he was this very moment, because he knew how _big_ he was, and now so did Raven. Infact, he must have the biggest dick then even 'Dick' his leader. Besides, he never really was sure if Cy had one. Not with all those metal parts on him. But that was nobody's concern. Mostly because, none of the titans had ever even dared speak of such things before. Not before Raven had joined Slade. When she was _missing, _everyone was so consumed by worry and regret. Then, when they had found out that Raven had joined Slade, they were full of doubt and betrayal. Finally it all became clear that Raven and Slade had been doing far more together, when no one was looking. Then anyone cared to know.

He vaguely remembered the days he dreamnt of Raven and Starfire hugging. Then about Raven Blackfire and Starfire hugging. Then when he immagined those three plus Terra hugging. As he got older, he thought of them doing more then just that. But never had it gone farther then an innocent kiss. He surely never thought about any of them fucking one another. At least he hadn't while he was awake. But now here he was. A matured Teen Titan, who couldn't help but fantasize about one of his ex teammates giving him head. He mused if Raven had done that to Slade already. Hell, with the way she had been acting lately, he was begining to suspect everyone's had a taste of her, or her of them. He moaned out as Raven increased speed. Once she knew he was close to getting off, she stopped. BB panted and quivered.

"How was that BB?" Raven asked slyly. Beast Boy did not reply, so Raven pulled the ropes that kept him bound to the pillar even tighter. BB felt the pressure and squirmed. Raven stalked in front of him again. All of a sudden some boxes fall over and the Boy Wonder is revealed.

"Uhh... hi Rae, BB." Robin, try as he might to sound nonchalant, failed miserably. Raven shook her head. This totally messed up the mood.

"So, umm, you need any help with anything Rae?" _'Like... oh I dunno, maybe you'd like to hitch a ride on me perhaps?' _Robin asked half his thoughts out loud. _'I could help you out of those skimpy things. So we can get to know each other better...' _Robin added mentally. Raven gave Robin her best death glare.

"No thank you _Dick_. I've got it all under control." Raven said through clenched teeth emphasizing his name to annoy him. Robin gulped quite loudly and nodded his silent agreement. He then pushed past the fallen boxes and made his exit. Once he was out he stomped away, to let out the pent up frustration with everybody's constant reference to his name.

Raven shook her head exasperated and started to grumble things to herself from irritation. Everywhere she went, he would be there to act like a sex starved animal and find a way to bug her. BB here is a boy capable of changing into animals, and he didn't seem to act as horny as Robin did. Although there was that one time, when Blackfire came to visit, and they were in her room trying on each other's clothes. They were helping each other get their outfits on properly, and they found out BB was a fly on the wall again. That's when they caught him and he ran out into the main room to fuss about how 'hot' it was. Cyborg and Robin suddenly dissapeared with BB into one of the rooms and came out with big knowing smiles on their faces. Who knows what they had been talking about... or what they had been doing for that matter.

Raven came back to reality and looked at BB for a minute before pressing a button on that ball and dropping it. Slowly the room filled with toxic gasses. Raven blew one last kiss at BB and gave him a kitty purr which only caused BB to feel the desire more intensely. The gasses rose and made their way in through BB's nostrils filling his senses with a few final moments of ignorant bliss. Although he watched Raven leave. His eyes slowly closing knowing that he would not be getting any of the 'good stuff' she has to offer. He was mad he was going to die a virgin. But those few moments with a half naked Raven was ok.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: You'll have to forgive me because I'm on a 'inspiration shortage' right now. So I know it sux more than usual lately. But, I don't think there's a real good way to kill a Titan, unless of course it's Terra ;) Anyway, review peeps. The End is near! Also, let me know if you guys think Robin should be killed off by Slade! I'm not too sure of what to do with him, so I need your opinions.


	20. Our Fallen Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, well... I think you all know what would happen. Just read the story peeps.

††††

After Beast Boy had been taken care of, Raven knew what was to come. She went to grab a drink and sat watching Wintergreen do whatever it is he did.

"Would you like a cup of tea perhaps Miss. Raven?" Wintergreen suggested.

"No thanks Winter." Raven replied using only half of his name. She settled for a glass of water and left the buttler to himself.

Raven took off outside to watch the very last fight that would be taking place for the day. She could make out two figures. Apparently, the fight had already begun. She readjusted her clothes, if that's what you could call them. Looking around for a seat she couldn't find one, so she sat herself on the shoulder of a droid. Resting an elbow on the Sladebot's head, she placed her cheek on her palm trying to find a comfortable position. Done fidgeting, she focused her eyes on the two warriors and prepared for what she thought might be a long match-up.

Slade swung his staff at his newly 'former apprentice'. He had been counting on Robin to take his spot as mastermind villain and rule over all with grand power. But he had _other_ plans now. So Robin was not needed. Aside from that, remained the fact that Robin is a fragile boy who could be stirred away from the criminal life and end what Slade had started and worked so hard to obtain. Slade being, well..._Slade_ couldn't have some punk kid around to threaten his empire of corruption. It would be absurd of him. He had watched many movies, although many would think he wasn't one to engross in television. There was always some sort of final act of betrayal and greed. There was always a catch, something always went wrong. He had experienced it himself. With Terra's betrayal not too long ago. Adeline... a story better left untold. This was not going to happen, at least not again. He thought that he could trust Raven. He would not allow paranoia to lead him away from her. Although by keeping her, he left in her grasp the power to destroy him. Still, he was pretty sure the only person who could screw things up _now_ would be the boy blunder.

Robin swung his own staff and it connected with the bigger man's chest. Not getting a reaction from Slade, Robin swung his staff once more, but Slade ducked and threw a right hook. His fist hit Robin scare in the nose and let him stumble back dazed. Slade smirked under his mask and blocked a kick from the Boy. Robin grunted in anger and went on the deffensive against a very fast and equally dangerous Slade. Slade punched and kicked expertedly. Robin blocked what he could and got what he was served. He however then went on the offensive and got Slade with a powerful blow to the gut. Slade growled and swung another staff at Robin's head. The boy ducked the first strike, but was hit bad by the second strike he hadn't seen coming. Robin soon fell on his back and rolled over avoiding a big boot directed at his pretty-boy face. Getting back on his feet, the teen jumped forward aiming his own staff, but Slade back flipped out of the way just in time.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought I taught you better." Slade mocked all the while avoiding the oncoming blows.

Robin narrowed his masked eyes and let out a deep growl of his own while swinging his trusty bo-staff back and forth madly. At this rate he managed to hit Slade five times at the least. Not that it made a difference. Slade shook his head dissapointed and pulled the teen down by the end of his staff. Robin was dissoriented and lost site of Slade. But soon felt two staffs clashing with his spine. He let out a quite cry of agony and gripped at his aching back. He swallowed all the pain he could and kicked Slade as hard as he was capable of at the moment. Seeing Slade lurch back almost falling was encouragement to Robin and he landed a few swift punches that bearly missed the villain.

"Good, but not good enough Robin." Slade spat and gave Robin a kick that sent him flying into a pile of boxes. The boxes fell all over him. Talk about Deja Vous. Robin emerged gripping his left shoulder. The collision had caused him to break an arm. Slade noticed this and made his next remark.

"How convenient. The little Robin broke a wing. Not that it was of much help in the first place." Slade said while grinning. Of course, Robin couldn't see it, but he could sure feel it.

"Don't get too confident Slade." Robin warned clenching his fists. Robin wiped some blood away from his dripping nose that suffered a blow earlier.

Robin went back into fighting mode and so did Slade. Slade having the upper hand got Robin down and all worn out. Robin ripped off the Slade patch he had on and threw it away fom himself. He was on his back squirming to rise, but he had sprained his ankle in the awkward twist and fall just a minute before.

"Let's get this over with. Go ahead and kill me Slade." Robin spat angrily.

"Am I that obvious?" Slade asked indifferently but was more then happy to comply.

"Very well, if you insist Robin. Perhaps, we will meet again in hell. God knows I'd love to beat you to a pulp again." Slade kicked Robin a few more times in the ribs which only had Robin coughing up blood to no end.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Robin yelled in a small raspy voice. Slade shrugged and dragged Robin over to a platform where the burning sun was set in place. He tied the Boy Wonder down to it and stood back admiring his work.

"I hope you will enjoy the sun, as I've heard you normally do. You'll be getting quite a nice tan when it's all over. A pity you won't be alive to see the end result Robin." Slade chuckled.

Then stepped back into the shade with Raven who jumped off the droid she was resting on to lean against him. The purpose of this set up was for Robin to die from the heat, but with all the blood squirting into his dry mouth, he was drowning because the red fluid. A few minutes passed and the sun's searing rays that sucked out all of Robin's strength added to the injuries he suffered plus the blood flow meant death. Robin groaned and with that, the Titans' leader was no more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm not too sure about how this chapter came out, but I was distracted by a VERY annoying person, so unfortunately I'll probably have messed up somewhere. Oh well, Review! Tomorrow's chapter should be the last.


	21. Nighty Night!

A/N: Most of this chapter was imspired by the song "Work It" you'll see how.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen Titans or "Work It"...

†

Now that all the Titans have been killed. Including Titans East. Slade and Raven practically owned the city. As they spoke, Slade had an overwhelming amount of Sladebots wreaking havoc upon the city and it's inhabitants. Spreading bloodshed and despair. But within the warehouse, was where the real action was.

_**From the bed...**_

The room was dark but cozy. Raven was laying in Slade's king size bed. Slade, was laying beside her, but with his mask off. When they had settled in under the covers, Slade took his position over Raven and brought his lips over her breasts. He dragged his tongue over her nipples and watched them perk up. Then, Slade dissapeared from Raven's site. All of a sudden, Raven felt something wet touch her private area. She felt Slade's hands hold her legs apart, and then felt his tongue fling against her opening again. Raven panted at this new sensation. Slade used his tongue to stab into Raven's pussy. He found her clit and stroked it attentively all the while getting more out of her. He resurfaced minutes later, and Raven rolled onto him, by doing this they fell off the bed. The sheets were tangled in their feet, but they kicked them away.

†

Meanwhile, the Sladebots were turning cars over and blasting houses and buildings down. One Sladebot caught a innocent girl and slapped her with all it's might. The girl fell to the ground on her knees and held her cheek. She felt like she was on fire, and soon noticed she was. Letting out a shrill scream of horror, she tried rolling the fire off her clothes, and it worked, but she could not avoid the van that was quickly approaching her. She put her hands up in front of her face for protection, but she was still crumpled from the size of the vehicle.

_**To the floor...**_

Now that they were on the floor, Raven was on top of him. They locked lips for as long as they could. Raven would grind herself up against Slade's hardnessand they'd both moan from the friction. After they scrambled back up and onto their feet. They walked over to the bathroom, without parting lips.

†

Back in the city, a group of teens that were smoking near the schoolyard of 'Jump City High' were brutally attacked by two Sladebots. The teens tried to run, but they were caught. One teen had managed to get a good distance away from the slaughtering but soon fell forward and hit their head on the pavement. Blood started spurting out, and that could only mean instant death.

_**To the sink...**_

Slade sat Raven on the sink for a minute. Tounges swirling together, Raven leaned against the mirror behind her and pulled Slade forward. Raven kept her legs wide open for view or entrance. Slade looked at her lustilly and carried her away from the sink.

_**To the shower...**_

Getting under the cool water that had started running, Slade pressed Raven up against himself and resumed kissing. The water travelled all over their bodies. Slade ran a hand through Raven's hair and then placed both hands on either side of her hips. He raised her up and put her up against the wall. Raven wrapped her legs around Slade, as he penetrated her. Thrusting in and out at a rhythmic pace. Raven moaned and placed her hands in his silvery spikes that glistened with the water droplets. She felt the texture and brought her lips to his again. Slade continued plunging in deeply with his cock. Raven felt that familiar feeling taking over and knew she had climaxed. Slade also knew this by how she tightened around his member,and soonclimaxed aswell. Having finished with the shower, the two went back to bed...

†

After countless hours of total destruction and caos. Most of the citizens still alive fled in search of a new city to live in, and maybe find some help for Jump. A tall imposing figure emerged. By his side was a beautiful young woman. They were now in control and nothing could stand between them. They had all they wanted and more. With an unknown emotion lingering in their souls and eyes. Fingers intertwined, they walked out of the shadows and stood before a sea of menacing droids at their command. The purple hairedsorceress looked at her master with admiration.

The master, looked back at his apprentice in satisfaction, (mask still on) and they directed their attention to their army. The Sladebots bowed to them in order to show their allegiance and obedience. The two remaining in charge watched as their troops went back to patrolling. The moon rised up into the darkened sky as the stars flashed brightly and the two figures looked up seeing the ghostly faces of the Titans. The Titans looked down upon them in shame and anger, as the two below braced each other and grinned victoriuosly.

"Nighty night." Raven cooed.

"Sleep tight...Teen Titans." Slade finished her statement. The two retreated back into the warehouse, ready for a new beginning.

**The End...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sucked? I know. Review! Let me know if you'd like a sequel, or if you think I have the potential to create an entirely new story!


End file.
